Grey Jedi Chronicles: Dark Adversary 2
by Jedi Knight Revan
Summary: Second instalment. Cara is free of her old Sith Master but still fights against the Dark Side taint within her. Kyle Katarn is asked by the Jedi Council to take her on as a student. Contains Original Characters and well known Star Wars characters!
1. Begining Again!

Author's Note: Welcome to the next installment/episode of the Jedi Chronicles! If you haven't been reading this story it's probably best if you read the first one, otherwise you won't understand the main character (therefore making the story rather annoying!)  
When my brother was helping to clean up this story he dubbed it Cara's pshychological stage, there's more mental development then in the first one so he enjoyed it less, some of you may enjoy it more! Hopefully i have longer action sequences in this one and less of those annoyingly short and empty chps.  
Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**It has been almost two years since the New Jedi Order defeated the Sith Lord Tormel. Since then the Jedi Knight Galena-Cara led several other attacks on other Sith Lords. **

**All remaining Sith have decided to hold a gathering to join their forces to withstand the Jedi attack and turn it back onto them. **

**At the same time the Jedi Council on Nuwai debate over Cara's ability to overthrow the Dark Side. They decide to apprentice her to Kyle Katarn, another Jedi Knight who has had his own struggles with the Dark Side. **

**Cara has defeated the Darkness in her past, but can she defeat the Darkness within her?**

* * *

**Beginning – again **

It was a day of rest for the Jedi Academy of Nuwai. Most of the Jedi and students present at the Academy where in the main hall watching as Galena-Cara and Joran performed the Kan Kata, a deadly demonstration of lightsaber duels at the highest level. This particular Kan Kata was based on the duel between the old Sith Lord Count Dooku and the old Jedi turned Sith Anakin Skywalker. Despite the fact that no one had a direct recollection of this duel it was a favourite among the more advanced weapon masters. The styles and detail of it made it complex and thrilling for both participants and observers.

This was one of Cara's favourite battles to re-enact as for once she wasn't stuck fighting the Sith part. Sure Anakin Skywalker did turn to the Dark Side in the end, but he had a fighting style that Cara knew very well, the one known as form IV, the power based style and one she had first learnt as a Sith and still used as Jedi.

Silence reigned on the whole hall as young Padawans watched with wide-eyed excitement and the older Knights watched their friends battle each other.

When they where finished the hall erupted with applause.

Amongst the Jedi stood the Jedi Master Luke Skywalker. Luke had been a master to both Joran and Cara, but now they considered him more of a close friend. Luke had been one of Cara's strongest supporters as she fought the Dark Side inside of her and had also helped her come to terms with her heritage to an infamous Sith Lord. It was something he had understood quite well.

Joran walked over to his young apprentice, a boy named Celric and started to speak with him. Cara walked over to Luke.

"Luke!" She greeted him warmly.

"Cara," Luke returned her greeting "good to see you are all well."

Cara just grinned broadly in response.

"Your lightsaber skills seem to improve every time I see you, the Light Side is growing strong with you." Luke told her warmly.

"I wouldn't go that far, but your right…about the Light Side I mean. I feel it much stronger then I used to." Cara replied.

Luke couldn't help but compare her to the sullen and mysterious Sith girl she had once been. However he felt a heavy burden that was weighing on him more often then it used to.

After the destruction of her old master the Jedi had done a clean search of the temple. Inside the had located a Sith Holocron, a vast amount of ancient Sith knowledge that was rare and valuable. Inside Luke had found keys to what Tormel had planned to do with Cara, and a danger that she could still be faced with if the knowledge was known by other Sith. Hence it had been decided that Cara's Sith identity would be kept secret. She didn't even know why.

"Joran enjoys being a Jedi Master." Cara was saying.

"He definitely seems to be doing well," Luke commented, "have you thought of taking on a Padawan?"

"No." Cara said a little to quickly.

Luke raised his eye at her quick response.

"I have no interest in passing on my, shall we say, _impurities_ to a Padawan." Cara said a little coldly.

Luke just nodded. True she was a Jedi Knight and strongly connected to the Light Side of the Force. But her fighting style still showed aspects of her Sith training, which when added to her Jedi training forged her into an almost unbeatable warrior. Cara was one of the best Lightsaber duellists in the Order, second only to Luke himself, and possibly some of the Jedi Masters though no one had tested her that fully yet.

Joran came up to them and poked Cara, which was returned by a good-natured punch.

"Did I miss anything?" he asked

"Nothing important…just talking about you." Cara teased.

"Hey!" Joran said back. "It's good to see you Luke, It's been too long."

"Definitely." Luke said.

"How long are you staying here for? Is Mara with you?" Cara asked. Mara Jade had been Luke's girlfriend for a while now. No one knew exactly how the two had become so close and a few people still didn't trust Mara. She had been one of the few people working closely with the old Emperor and Sith Lord Palpatine. She was now training as a Jedi.

Cara had only heard of Luke's girlfriend but looked forward to meeting her. Mara had impressed many people with the ease in which she stood up against all who had doubted her.

"Probably more then a week. At least enough time to check up on everything here, I've already been to Yavin 4. And no she's away." Luke shrugged slightly as he replied.

"Well, I'm taking Celric out onto one of the training courses in an hour. His been begging to try a new level, but after that I'm free." Joran said.

"I'm going to be speaking to the Academy Council here for awhile, but see you both later if you're okay with it." Luke said.

"Of course where okay with it!" Joran said, "It will be good to catch up."

"I'll probably be doing Velocities while you take Celric out onto the training course." Cara said to Joran. "I spent a long time meditating before the Kan Kata and could do with something more interesting to do."

--

Luke sat in the Council room with the three Jedi Masters who managed the Academy in his absence from it. Jedi Master Shi-Ray was a talented blue Twi-lek female who had been rescued from slavery after her twin had been killed. She had quickly risen in the eyes of the Order and was very talented with the Force. Jedi Master Ranti was a Zabrak male who had been apprenticed to one of the Jedi Council members. As an all-round talented Jedi he had earned his position on the Nuwai Academy Council after training three Padawans into talented Knights. Finally there was Jedi Master Shaun, a human male. Shaun had been trained slightly late into his abilities but he was a skilled ambassador and often managed to resolve conflict without even showing his lightsaber. All three where valued and respected amongst the Order.

"If Joran manages to train Celric and his next few apprentices well, then we think he is worthy of a seat on this Council." Ranti said.

"We all can see that he will do more then that," Shi-Ray interjected, "That boy has a talent not regularly found, not of the Skywalker level but still worthy of special notice. He will go far."

Shaun nodded his agreement to the other two.

"And what of Cara?" Luke asked.

"Talented but Intense." Shaun said.

"A little to intense for a Jedi." Ranti admitted. "I'm glad that she has decided against taking on a Padawan, she would place a dangerous streak into any apprentice."

"She's a little too eager to strike down the Sith. She's not being corrupted by the Dark Side, but, well, she was trained as a Sith for eight years… that will leave a taint." Shi-Ray added.

"She's worth the slight risk though. With her help we have eliminated many Sith Cults" Ranti finished.

"She's not a danger to us, only to herself." Luke said with a note of worry. "Maybe we should assign her to work with a Jedi Master?"

"There's Kyle Katarn at the Yavin 4 Academy." Shi-Ray suggested.

"His touched the Dark Side before," Shaun said, "he might have the best chance of getting her completely past the Dark Side."

"Good, Can you arrange it for me? I'll speak to Cara later." Luke said as he finished the meeting.

--

On a dark and dank planet, which was under the notice of the New Republic, a forbidding and tall temple structure was almost completed with a dark purpose.

The Grand Hall of the Inner Sanctum would soon contain the scattered Sith Lords.

The Sith would unite their forces and powers and the Jedi Order and New Republic would fall!

* * *

Author's Note: Hows that for a begining? Any suggestions are taken into account, I respond to every reveiw! Unlike the first one i won't clean up the next chapter untill the one before it has been posted so although it has been written I can adjust minor details. Also for new readers if you want to crit the story go right ahead, good crit will be used to improve the story for all, flames will be used to roast marshmallows :D lol. Here we go again! 


	2. Kyle Katarn

Kyle Katarn 

Kyle Katarn hadn't taken on an apprentice in awhile. Luke Skywalker had tried to encourage him to but Kyle held the suggestion off each time. So when the news from the Nuwai Council came through no one was sure that he would accept Luke's request.

"What's going on?" Kyle asked as he walked into the council room. A hologram image of Shi-Ray was paused in the centre of the room.

"Kyle, this message has come from the Nuwai Academy Council, Master Skywalker has a request for you." One of the Council members spoke up.

Kyle folded his arms.

"Is this about taking on a Padawan?" he asked suspiciously.

"In a way." The same Council member said and played the message.

"Greetings Yavin 4 Academy Council." Shi-Ray began. "Master Skywalker has asked me to request that Jedi Master Kyle Katarn be re-appointed to the Nuwai Academy. Master Skywalker would like to assign a Jedi Knight to work with him who is in need of his guidance. It would be appreciated if he could arrive as soon as he is able. Thank-you for your time." The image bowed before fading.

Kyle raised his eyebrow quizzically and scanned the room for any hints of this rather cryptic message.

"I guess I'll have to go then." He finally said.

"We have a transport ship heading for Nuwai this evening. You may travel that way and be there in twelve hours." another member spoke up this time.

"Thanks," Kyle said, "I think."

--

At the same time but in the Nuwai Academy, Luke was breaking his news to Cara.

"I don't know Luke… I trust your judgment but you know I've always worked alone. I don't even go on many assignments with Joran and his my best friend." Cara was saying.

"I know that's true Cara, but trust me when I say that I believe you will work well with this Jedi if you allow yourself to." Luke replied.

"Well…" Cara started to say.

"At least try on my behalf, your one of my friends and I would like to help you." Luke cut her off.

Joran could see that Cara gave up on that comment.

"Okay Luke, I'll try." She sighed.

"Thank-you Cara, he arrives tomorrow."

--

The next morning Cara got up earlier then usual and walked to the large window in her room. Nuwai was always beautiful in the early morning and Cara loved to watch the many creatures come onto the vast fields of grass for the day. Morning was also the easiest time to meditate.

Meditating had once been difficult for Cara. She hated to admit that her Sith training had forced her to focus better but, if she was truthful, it had. Combining that focus with the techniques employed by the Jedi Order and she could achieve a decent level of peaceful meditation.

After some time has passed Cara reluctantly stopped and started to get ready for the day. It didn't take her long and she was soon sitting on the edge of the bed and cleaning her lightsabers when Luke arrived to tell her that the transport ship had landed.

Before following Luke she glanced at her twin sabers. "The lightsaber reflects its maker" Luke had once told her. Cara was very attached to the sabers she had built. Identical in design they gave a powerful balance in the hilt that, Cara felt, allowed for extra speed. The sabers also were a little more powerful then average and when the blade was extended to an above average length she knew that not many foes could survive the blows.

Often she would fight with one blade longer then the other but no matter how she used them though they were always hers. And she loved them.

Cara attached both sabers to her belt and stood up to follow Luke. She was trying to feel optimistic when they stopped at the landing bay.

--

Kyle had slept easily through the night on the transport ship. He was ready to meet Luke as the transport ship drew to a stop.

"Hey Luke." He said in his usual laid back way.

Luke returned the greeting.

Kyle's eyes fell to the girl beside his friend. From what he could tell she was about twenty looked more like a Padawan then a Knight. His eyes then analysed her as an opponent. It was then he realised who she must be, the dual lightsabers of strange design where attached at her belt told him she must be Galena-Cara. The strange colour of her eyes confirmed the thought.

--

Cara quickly took in the new Jedi. He seemed an average person and had a single lightsaber at his side. The only thing that stood out where his non-traditional Jedi clothes, although that didn't prove too much since many Jedi wore their own choice of clothing, and the fact that his hair was shorter then that of most Jedi Masters.

Luke observed the too Jedi size each other up and decided to introduce them.

"Kyle this is Jedi Knight Galena-Cara, Cara this is Jedi Master Kyle Katarn."

"Pleasure," Kyle said.

"And that returned to you," Cara responded.

At this point both Jedi knew why they where here. Both Jedi also wanted to speak with Luke about it.

"Cara I need to speak with Kyle at the moment. You two can properly introduce yourselves later." Luke said as he turned to speak to her.

Cara nodded and walked off too speak with Joran.

--

"You brought me here to work with her? Luke I know her reputation she has led to the attacks on the Sith Lords! She doesn't need any more training!" Kyle exclaimed to Luke quickly.

"Kyle I know your more perceptive then that. She has defeated the Dark Side and yet an aura of it still clings to her. She needs your help." Luke replied.

"Well why me?" Kyle shot back.

"Because you have been through the same struggle, and I can't help her any more then I already have. It's time for someone else to help her." Luke said right back.

"How come your always so calm…" Kyle said as he gave in.

"How come your always so sarcastic?" Luke said back.

"I practice…" Kyle responded.

--

Cara was going through a set of faced paced Saber Staff Velocities when Kyle came to speak to her. He halted at the door to watch for a while.

She definitely had traces of Sith training showing through. When she started to slow down Kyle stepped in and activated his own lightsaber to block one of her attack stances.

Cara must have known he had been there for a while because there was no sign of shock.

"How good are you with a single saber?" he asked her.

"Want to find out?" she asked and stepped back long enough to disengage one side of the staff and pull it in half. She attached the saber at her side and went into a ready stance.

Kyle shocked her by attacking first. As she blocked it and returned it she realised he was a lot more talented then she had heard.

As they continued through the Velocities Cara was further impressed by his fighting style. Where hers could be quite aggressive his was forward and strong without the same aggression. Each attack and parry was an easy fluid motion.

"Solah!" Cara said after awhile.

"Wow, I've defeated the great Cara in a Velocities." Kyle joked.

"I haven't fought anyone like that before! How do you fight like that?" Cara asked out of breath.

"Without the anger you still have inside of you." Kyle replied seriously.

"How do you get rid of anger like that? …" Cara said quietly.

"It's not easy, but I think you're on the right track." Kyle answered.


	3. Friends

A/N: Bit of a short chapter here, mostly a set up for chps to come. Jan's brought into it in this one :D should make a couple of people very happy! Also incase i forgot a disclaimer all Star Wars characters/places/etc aren't mine. The only things that are mine are mine, lol if you need a list i can write one:D  
Reveiw Response now!  
jedi master 526: Thanks for reveiwing! Glad you like the story :D  
ShotgunChief: Thanks big grin Glad you've followed the story onto the sequel (thought i'd lose a few readers seeing as the first one was definetly lacking in places! hope i do better this time)

* * *

**Friends**

After speaking with Cara, Kyle could understand why Luke had asked for his help.

Despite his vow to not undertake any students after what had previously happened he realised that his morals didn't just go and bury themselves like he sometimes hoped they would. Plus he could sense something in Cara. Where most people just saw untapped power or potential for evil he saw what he figured Luke and Joran could see. Cara had power, and even though she couldn't use it the power was already focused on something. Kyle doubted even Cara knew what it was

After only two days of working with her through Velocities he could see and agree with what the Council said about her. She was definitely intense. On the good side that meant she never did anything half heatedly and she learnt quickly, on the bad side her intensity often fell to all out aggression.

But overall though Kyle enjoyed working with the headstrong Jedi even if she challenged him at almost every opportunity. Much like most of his friends. Silently he asked himself why all his friends where pains in the arse.

Soon Kyle took them both through the training courses, firstly over a difficult Padawan course as a warm-up and so he could see how strong her other skills where. Then he moved them onto a few of the Knight levels.

Kyle hadn't used the Nuwai courses before and they where very different from the Yavin courses. He was enjoying the challenge.

* * *

After a week of training Kyle approached Luke to request an assignment for him and Cara. He found Luke looking extremely worried.

"What's up Luke?" he asked.

"Kyle… I sense a rather unusual disturbance in the Force." Luke replied.

"What else is new? To tell you the truth I guess I have picked up on some…unease recently." Kyle admitted.

"I'll keep my focus on it. Hows Cara?" Luke asked.

"Doing well, I came to request an assignment for us, one that's not Sith related preferably, minimal lightsaber conflict would do well to strengthen her other skills" Kyle replied.

"That should be easy enough." Luke responded.

"I have to ask, why the sudden importance about getting rid whatever taint of the Dark Side you can find around her? Surely she has been doing well. You wouldn't have allowed her to reach the level of Knight if she hadn't." Kyle asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Well, after she destroyed her Sith Master I found a Sith Holocron at the Temple. The Holocron was made by the Sith Lord Enragion, Cara's ancestor. He wrote that when the number of his descendants dwindled down to one then all of his Dark energy would accumulate in that one being." Luke admitted.

"And Cara's the last descendent?" Kyle asked.

"There is large possibility." Luke replied.

"So the idea of, what another famous Sith Lord doesn't sit well with the Council?" Kyle asked jokingly.

"Another Enragion, another Exar Kun, another Vader…" Luke replied seriously.

"That bad huh? Don't worry, she won't fall. She doesn't want to." Kyle commented before leaving.

* * *

Luke watched Cara and Kyle arrive back from a day of training. By the sounds of things Kyle was retelling one of his adventures with his mercenary girlfriend Jan Ors. As usual, Kyle was forgetting all the near death parts and remembering the funniest bits.

"Hi Luke!" Cara greeted, "why did you assign me to this guy? His trying to kill me I swear!"

"You kept up!" Kyle shot back feigning hurt.

Cara just rolled her eyes but she was still smiling.

"Kyle I have a mission for you and Cara." Luke began, "the New Republic is sending Jan to Echo Base on Hoth. Mon Mothma is worried that not all records where destroyed when the Rebels fled."

"That sounds like her all right…" Kyle muttered.

"Wouldn't the Imperial troops have already taken everything of use?" Cara asked

"Possibly, but I guess it's worth a check." Luke shrugged.

"Don't worry kid this will be a total blue milk run!" Kyle said confidently.

"You say that a lot…" Luke said to him. "Anyway you both have time away from the Order to work with Jan. Please Kyle, _don't_ make me regret this."

"Do I ever give you reasons to doubt me?" Kyle asked innocently.

Luke ignored him

* * *

Two days later Jan arrived in her ship the _Raven's Claw_. Cara made sure not to be around when she and Kyle caught up with each other. Instead she tracked Joran down to say goodbye.

It was a hard goodbye. Joran had remained her only friend outside of Luke and after being with him on Nuwai for almost a year it was hard to say goodbye again. Especially when she didn't know when she would be back. Luke had never given Kyle a certain amount of time.

Saying goodbye to Luke was also hard. Every time she had fought the Sith he had been the first person to contact her, despite his disagreement with her offensive tactics. This time he may not be there for her.

Still, Cara was glad to be leaving under the circumstances. She was learning a lot from Kyle and she thought of him as a good friend even after this short amount of time.

* * *

"So when do I get to meet this Padawan of yours?" Jan asked.

"Well technically she isn't an Padawan, she's a Jedi Knight." Kyle corrected

"Whatever, same difference." Jan shrugged.

"Well… I don't think Luke told you but she's coming along…" Kyle said carefully.

"Okay then… will she slow us down?" Jan asked.

"Not likely." Kyle said definitely

"So it's not possible?" Jan double-checked.

"Anything's possible" Kyle couldn't resist saying.

"Will I ever get a straight answer out of you? Jan teased back.

"Possibly not."

* * *

Cara had already put her stuff in the ship like Kyle had said to her, but he had managed to disappear again so she went ahead and put his stuff in as well.

Finding Kyle's lightsaber on top of his gear was an opportunity she couldn't afford to miss. Cara took his lightsaber to the cockpit of _The Raven's Claw_ and knelt down to find a way to stash it under one of the seats.

"So you must be Cara." A female voice suddenly said.

Cara had been so intent on her prank that she hadn't noticed anyone coming up to her and jumped. The only thing she managed to achieve was bashing her head on the chair.

"Owww… and you must be Jan." Cara replied as she rubbed her head.

Jan just laughed.

"Did I miss anything?" Kyle asked as he walked in. "Some wise guy nicked of with my saber… and by the look on your face Cara, I'm betting it was you. Hand it over."

Cara looked sheepish and handed it to him.

"Thank-you. Well I guess you two have met now so no need for an introduction. Let's get out of here before Luke changes his mind."

* * *

A/N: Here si a new addition to my chapters. At the bottom of each chapter I'm recommending a story to read :D  
Name: Droids gone Wild!  
Writer: misterfuzzums  
Genre: Humour  
Writer's Description: "Even though they are unable to tell whether R2D2 is a male or female, C3P0 and R2D2 get married. Fat boy not included."  
My Comment: VERY funny story, very random as well but that makes it funnier! You won't find a shred of anity in this fic. I give the authour a virtual imploding ewok plushie as a reward :D 


	4. Hoth

A/N: Hey folks! Welcome to one of my FAV chps for the second chronicle! I LOVE the set of Hoth chps :) I actually wrote them one night when i couldn't sleep, and the heater was busted and it was SO COLD and when complaining my bro went "well send your story to Hoth!" so i did. Hope you enjoy reading them as much as i enjoyed writing them!  
Reveiw Response-  
ShotgunChief: Thanks glad you enjoyed the first one so much, i may have to clean it up when the series is finished.  
Countess Jackman: Thanks as well :D  
Aldaron Moonfaling: Glad you think it is so worthy :D I wish! lol! Glad you like the humour! me and my bro struggle over every bit of Kyle humour in hopes of getting it acurate to his character :) I'll check out your story and everyone is welcome to recomend stories. best way for us all to find good ones!  
Thanks to all reveiwers, your helping to make this my most popular story! It's already taking over the first part! To all potential reveiwers please do reveiw.I LOVE just general comments on the story and also good crit. It all helps :D:D

* * *

**Hoth**

"Ever been to Hoth before?" Jan asked Cara.

"No, heard of it though" was the reply.

"Same, although Kyle tells me he's been there before." Jan continued.

The only response was a vague grunt from Kyle's direction.

Jan rolled her eyes, trying to have a conversation with two Jedi, both with their thoughts elsewhere, was extremely one sided.

"We'll be landing soon." Jan said as she pulled out of hyperspace.

"Catch." Kyle announced as he dumped Cara's jacket on her head. "Trust me, you'll need it."

"We're landing on a snow planet where next to nothing survives. Maybe we _will_ need some protection. Great deduction skills Jedi Master." Jan said sarcastically.

Cara rolled her eyes at the two as she reached for the crash webbing.

In that moment something happened to the ship. The emergency alarm went off and Jan turned her full attention to the controls trying to pull them out of their nosedive.

Kyle slipped as the _Raven's Claw_ tipped and quickly grabbed one of the chairs. He saw Jan working at the controls safely strapped into her chair. As the ship shuddered Kyle saw Cara tumble out of her chair.

Then the ship crashed into the surface of the planet.

* * *

"Jan! Cara! Are you all right?" Kyle yelled when he got to his feet.

"I think so…" Cara said as she sat up. She took a sharp intake of breath and winced.

Jan groaned slightly as she sat up dazed.

Kyle looked at them both worried. Thanks to grabbing the chair he had come out of the crash with only a few bruises.

By the looks of the other two though they hadn't been so lucky.

Jan had a large cut on her forehead where she must have hit the controls, Kyle had no doubt that she was hurt where her crash webbing was.

Cara was trying to hide her injuries but Kyle could see through the brave act, by now he was used to her. Cara's hand was clutching her side and her breathing was hard. Kyle remembered seeing her tumble from the chair. She must have hit something pretty hard.

Jan undid her seat belt and looked at the other's showing her concern.

"Stay still both of you." Kyle ordered without a trace of his usual sarcasm. He went into the back part of the ship to check their supplies. Quickly he decided what to do and went back to the cockpit.

"Help Jan first."

"Help Cara first."

Both girls spoke at the same time.

"Can either of you walk?" he asked.

"Yeh, help me up." Jan said. Kyle walked over to her and lifted her to her feet. Although dazed she managed to lean on him enough for Kyle to get her into the back of the shift and onto one of the fold out beds. Then he went back to help Cara.

Gently he moved her hand from her side and tried to determine how bad her injury was.

"I don't think its broken or digging into your lung… other then that I don't really know. Can you stand?" Kyle checked her over carefully.

Cara nodded grimly.

When Kyle took her wrist she flinched, it was injured as well. Cara cried out as she tried to stand.

"This isn't good…" Kyle muttered. Gently he lifted her up and carried her to the back. "Can you go into a healing trance?"

"Err… Not very well, it's one of my weak points." Cara replied through clenched teeth.

"Do your best, you'll need to if your going to survive…" Kyle told her gently.

* * *

After just one hour the situation had gotten worse. After treating Jan's injuries he knew she wouldn't be up to fly them out, repair the ship or make the walk to Echo Base. Cara's seemed worse. Kyle swore that if he found out who had shot the _Raven's Claw _out of the sky he would kill them, no matter what the Jedi Code said.

He used a sedative to help Cara sleep and hopefully enter a healing trance while he checked the ship over.

_The Raven's Claw_ wouldn't be able to fly them out, he couldn't contact anyone and the heating systems where damaged and barely working.

"What is it Kyle?" Jan asked as she looked at him.

"I think if I can get to Echo Base before night falls I might be able to complete the mission _and _get some stuff to fix the ship so we can at least contact someone." Kyle answered.

"That's probably our best shot…" Jan said wearily.

"But that means leaving you two to fend for yourselves here, weakened, without proper heating, with Wompas and whatever knocked us out of the sky here. It's too dangerous." Kyle said angrily.

"Kyle, we can manage, if you want to save us all your going to have to risk your butt and get to Echo Base. But take care of yourself." Jan said to him.

Kyle leant over and kissed her gently.

"I'm always careful. I'll be back as soon as I can." He said to her.

The next moment he was gone and the ship was quiet.

* * *

It was freezing outside. Kyle struggled through deep piles of snow and tried to take his mind off the cold.

Ahead he saw the faint glow of an object in the snow. With little hesitation he headed towards it. Only when he was close enough to make out the objects did he duck down into the snow.

Snow-troopers. The Imperial Remnant was here on Hoth.

At this camp there seemed to be about three troopers gathered around the faint glow of the heat lamp. Nearby where three tethered Tauntauns.

Kyle skirted around the camp towards the large beasts. He reached out to their minds with the Force and tried to sooth the fear he found there. Hoping that the troopers wouldn't notice him, Kyle untethered all three beasts and mounted one of them. He barely had to encourage the creature to run from the camp. The other two followed eagerly.

There were only two things that Kyle knew would scare Tauntauns. A Wompa or the oncoming chill of night. Neither where options he would choose.

* * *

Jan didn't realise she had blacked out until she woke up two standard hours later. She shivered in the cold. Checking the supplies she found an old heater and plugged in a new power source.

Jan looked over to see if Cara had woken up from the sedative Kyle had given her. She hadn't and was deeply asleep.

Looking at her watch again she wondered how long they would be stuck here. She hoped that Kyle would be all right.

* * *

Night was nearly upon them when Kyle finally saw one of the large openings to Echo Base. He went to the side door and used the code that Jan had given him. Amazingly enough the door opened. Kyle dismounted from the Tauntaun and led it inside, the other two followed him in.

Kyle shut the door behind them, at least the Tauntauns wouldn't freeze in the base.

After scouting around the area he was able to find a power generator and an old heat lamp that still worked. He also located a few tools and parts that could probably fix the _Raven's Claw_.

After tethering the Tauntauns loosely so that they wouldn't wander off Kyle went in search of the computers. At least the mission wasn't a failure. He just hoped that Jan and Cara where safe.

* * *

Story Recomendation  
Story: The Not Quite Love Letters  
Authour: Limelight  
Genre: Romance  
Story Description: Because, technically, the first love letter that Solo wrote to Organa was blackmail. Chapter 16 is here!  
My Comment: Brilliant! Great combination of humour and romance, it's a wonderful story and has parts that make you laugh so hard your family will think your dieing! It's companion story is Unoffical Notes of the Rebellionby Tinuviel Undomiel. Also a great story! Worthy of hundreds of reads and reveiws! 


	5. Remnant

_A/N: Hey people. Sorry about the huge wait, Two of my budgies got sick and we lost one of them and most of the aviary has been at risk for a week so I've been distracted. Anyway on with the reveiws!  
_Moreta Lynx: _I reckoned Hoth would be the worst place to put them :) glad your liking it!  
_Nerwen Aldarion: _Glad you like the kiss! Put that one in especially for you since you have been looking forward for fluff:) sorry about not mentioning you! So everyone Nerwen Aldarion also writes Unofficial Notes (story mentioned in last chapter) so GO AND READ IT!  
_ShotgunChief: _THANKS! So glad my story had that impact with you :D:D  
_misterfuzzums: _Glad your enjoying it! Thanks for the crit I'll try and keep an eye on the spelling and get my brother to Beta read for me again :) ALways knew somthing was wrong with Bush...probably with Howard as well (yeah I'm an Aussie :D)_

_Thanks for all reveiws now On to the story!_

**

* * *

**

**Remnant **

It was a hard night for everyone on Hoth. Many Snow-trooper Tauntauns died in the freezing weather and many groups went missing in the snow.

Kyle had managed to get through the night within Echo Base reasonably well. Instead of being glad he felt guilty. He had been fine while his girlfriend and his student had been injured and in danger all night.

He quickly started securing supplies and parts to the backs of the Tauntauns and headed out of the base.

* * *

Cara was the first to wake up. Over night the sedative had worn off and she had been bombarded with nightmares from her past. The pain in her side had lowered slightly but not enough to make moving easy.

The next thing she heard was someone trying to force open the door.

"Jan!" she whispered. Jan stirred slightly and opened her eyes.

Cara quickly made a quiet motion and pointed at the door.

Jan listened and her eyes opened wider. If it had been Kyle he wouldn't have needed to force open the door. She quickly pulled Cara over to the corner and pulled the blankets over their heads hoping to avoid notice.

The door was yanked open roughly and both of them heard the sound of heavy boots as whoever had opened the door walked in.

Jan slowly lowered her hand to her blaster.

Two more people entered the ship.

"There's no one here." One voice said, "they must have left the ship after it was shot down."

"Get the scanning equipment." Another voice replied.

"Look sir! Someone was injured." The third voice said followed by the sound of what must be the opened med-kit being shoved out of the way.

"Then the injured people might still be here. Get the equipment both of you!"

"Yes Sir!" the other two voices responded and left.

Jan mentally swore. Her blaster would alert the other two people that there were people on board, but if they didn't do something they would be found!

Before she could come up with a plan, Cara rolled out from under the blankets and threw one of her lightsabers at the guard. It cut through his armour and buried itself in his chest before he could call out. Cara caught the saber again and leaned back against the wall. The attack had cost her most of her strength.

"Nice shot but what can we do now?" Jan asked.

"We fight." Cara responded plainly as she breathed heavily.

"Cara that move took almost everything you had. How do you expect to take on more of these guys?" Jan asked sceptically.

"Kyle has something in the med-kit, it will block the pain and I can fight for a few minutes…" Cara said, "It's the only option we have Jan…"

"Your right…" Jan said reluctantly as she retrieved the kit.

* * *

The snow-troopers returned with the scanning equipment and four other troopers. They found the guard outside the ship dead.

One of them went inside hesitantly and was the first to be attacked by Cara. He fell out and joined the guard. The remaining five troopers quickly blasted at the door.

Inside Jan hid behind the wall separating the cockpit from the rest of the ship ready to blast at anything that came in. Cara leapt up and hid on the beam across the roof.

Soon the troopers moved in.

Jan fired at one of them killing him instantly. When the other's turned to attack her, Cara leapt down from the roof with both sabers activated. She attacked the troopers easily killing them.

Breathing hard now Cara knelt down as she felt the drug wearing off and the pain in her side increase. Jan ran over to help her.

"Freeze!" said a trooper from outside.

"They must have radioed for help…" Jan muttered

Cara gritted her teeth then got to her feet and charged.

Jan couldn't help but be a little impressed at the kids boldness, the blaster bolts where deflected by her lightsaber blades, which Cara skilfully turned into a spinning mass of light that resulted in death to any trooper foolish enough to get within range.

But she couldn't keep it up forever and soon her movements slowed and a stun blast from a trooper's blaster knocked her back to the ground.

Jan knew she could do nothing now but ducked out of sight anyway, hoping to pull off an ambush before being captured.

"Is this the Rebel who attacked you all?" an Imperial Commander demanded as he walked up with his guards.

"Yes she was the only one on board. She was armed with these." The trooper leader replied and handed over Cara's lightsabers.

"A Jedi!" the commander exclaimed. "Bring her! Leave two guards at the ship to make sure no one else returns."

Jan barely had time to feel relieved about not being noticed before a stab of panic and guilt came through about Cara's capture. Then she blacked out again.

* * *

The troopers deposited their captive in the med wing of their temporary base under their commander's orders. The General knew the girl could be of use to the Sith Lords currently allied with the Remnant and didn't want her dead before they could contact them.

It was only when the girl was placed in a Bacta tank that the medical droids noticed the strange marks on her body.

The General was quickly alerted and on arrival was able to identify the mark on her shoulder. This girl was no Jedi. That was the mark of the deceased Sith Lord Tormel, a Sith who had refused to join with the Remnant forces.

Why then was this girl carrying Jedi lightsabers?

* * *

Kyle felt he could die of relief when he first caught sight of the _Raven's Claw_. The relief turned to cold fear when he saw the Troopers posted nearby.

Quickly, he dismounted from the Tauntaun and snuck up on the Troopers. Kyle successful ambushed and killed both of them. He also noticed the bodies of other troopers killed by lightsaber wounds.

"Jan! Cara!" Kyle cried out as he ran inside. He found Jan barely conscious in the cockpit.

"Jan! Jan, don't do this to me! Jan wake up!" Kyle said to her desperately. After a short while Jan opened her eyes again.

"Jan! What happened here?" He quickly asked as he wrapped her up in his arms.

"Remnant troops. Cara." She said before passing out again on his shoulder.

Kyle didn't know what to do. Should he fix the ship and get Jan to safety. Or leave her for a while longer to try and rescue Cara?

He just didn't know.

* * *

Story Recomendation  
Story: The Naboo Chronicles  
Authour: REV042175  
Genre: Drama/Action/Adventure  
Story Description: Post TPM AU: How would Anakin Skywalker's destiny change if the Jedi refused to train him and he remained on Naboo? Anakin, Padme, Obi-Wan, Sabe, Handmaidens & OCs.  
My Notes:  
Normally I don't read too many stories like this, I get really picky about things. This one however has not only stayed beleivable but is also one of my favourite stories! Now they also focus on Dooku's fall which is VERY well written. When criting in a reviewI spent a good ten minutes trying to think of some crit! Very good story and very worthy of a read! 


	6. Rescue

A/N: Hey people! Heres the next chapter! better late then never :D Hope you enjoy it! I'll take longer to get chapters up since I've caught up to what I've written.  
Reveiw Response:  
Moreta Lynxand ShotgunChief: Thanks guys! Glad you like it :)  
Nerwen Aldarion: Thanks for the story recomendation! I'll start reading it today :D I'm thinking of doing a completly Jan/Kyle centered fic soon as well! Glad your enjoying the Kyle/Jan fluff :) If they do anything out of character let me know! That goes for everyone on all characters! I try my best to preserve original characters to the best of my ability!

* * *

**Rescue**

The large hologram of the hooded sith appeared before the Imperial Officers on board the Star Destroyer that was hovering above Hoth.

"What is it General Khael?" the Sith demanded.

"My Lord," the General began bowing his head in respect, "we have captured a young girl from a ship on Hoth. She destroyed many Troopers using lightsabers of Jedi colouring."

"A Jedi? Why are you telling me this? Get rid of her." the Sith demanded.

"But when we placed her in a Bacta tank we found Sith tattoos on her body." The General quickly added.

"Curious. Send her to me then. A ship will arrive within four standard hours, I am sending my apprentice to assist you."

--

Cara awoke later to find herself in a cell with her arms chained above her head.

"Shit…" she muttered.

"How very un-Jedi like of you." The General said to her as he lowered the shield that was the door and stepped through. "But then, you're not a normal Jedi are you?"

Cara glared at him. Her Jedi instincts told her to remain calm, her Sith aspects told her to attack. This time her Sith side won out and she suddenly kicked him right across the face.

The General stumbled backwards.

"You little…!" he snarled at her and raised his hand to slap her.

"Put that hand near me and you will pull back a bloody stump!" Cara snapped back.

The door pulled open and two troopers entered with their blasters aimed at Cara.

She glared at them defiantly.

"Restrain her feet!" the General commanded.

One trooper lowered his weapon and stepped towards Cara.

She braced herself to attack.

Just as she prepared to kick out again the other Trooper fired a low level stun bolt into her shoulder.

Cara recoiled from it. Temporarily her senses spun and her vision blacked out.

By the time she had recovered her feet where bound to the wall.

"Now," the General began smugly, "how many more where with you?"

Cara glared at him.

The General pulled a stun baton out of a pouch on his belt.

"_How in the Force do I get out of this…"_ she thought.

--

Kyle had done what he could to help Jan. After turning the Tauntauns loose he had first fixed the transmitter. Immediately he sent a message to Coruscant asking for help. While he was working on fixing the life support systems he got a response.

A X-Wing squad was on it's way to help.

With their rescue taken care of and nothing else he could do for Jan, Kyle could finally focus on helping Cara without feeling like he had let everyone else down. He just hoped he hadn't let her down…

--

After entering the Remnant Base, Kyle began to wonder if he would ever stop sneaking around like this. Surely, he figured, his luck at navigating the many traps he often came across would die off.

His thoughts slipped briefly back to Jan. At least Cara had been able to save her, but at what cost?

Kyle froze and pulled his attention back to the present predicament. Somewhere up the hallway he heard the sounds of muffled voices.

He glanced around his surroundings and located a ventilation shaft just behind him in the roof. Quickly he reached out to the Force and used it to push the grill away. He jumped up into it and pulled the grill back into place.

Two Snowtroopers halted almost below him.

"The Rebel computers were empty." One was saying. "General Khael reckons the Jedi had something to do with it.

Kyle tensed at the reference to Cara.

"Did Khael find anything out during the interrogation?" the other voice asked

"Not from what I've heard, but if you believe the stories about Jedi then interrogation isn't affective." The first trooper commented lightly.

Kyle resisted the urge to drop down and kill them where they stood.

After hearing further praise of this General Khael, Kyle felt more like throwing up on them. There blindness devotion to this General was sickening. Only when the topic turned back to Cara did he pay full attention again.

"Well Lord Narcis's ship will arrive soon for the Jedi." The second Trooper was saying.

"Then she's not our problem anymore. Who knows what he'll do her but no one here will interfere with a Sith Lord. If he wants the Jedi he gets her, that simple." The other Trooper commented.

Only a summon from their com-links called them away. A summon to the docking bay.

If the troopers were right then Cara was about to be handed over to the Sith.

--

In the docking-bay many of the trooper patrols stood to attention in front of the small black ship that has just landed.

General Khael stood by as the ship's ramp lowered to the ground. A Sith swept down the ramp, his face covered by the hood of his black cloak.

"My Lord, the Jedi your Master requested has been detained and interrogated. She has revealed nothing to us." Khael addressed the figure.

"Take me too her." The apprentice replied.

"This way." Khael gestured.

--

"Cara! Cara you have got to wake up!" Kyle whispered firmly as he gently shook Cara.

Cara made a small murmur and started to open her eyes. She winced as she felt the pain in her body.

"Easy kid, you've taken a fair beating. Now stay with me okay?" Kyle said quietly.

Cara nodded slightly and her eyes began to close.

"Get up Cara _Now_!" Kyle insisted and firmly started to pull her into a standing position.

Cara protested slightly.

Kyle helped her remain standing and started to walk out the cell door.

"Kyle?" Cara asked as she began to regain consciousness.

"Right here kid, you have got to help yourself now. We _have_ to get out of here!" Kyle told her.

Cara weakly nodded and with the help of Kyle managed to walk towards the opening he had made in the wall with his saber.

Just as Kyle pushed Cara through the opening the door to the detention centre opened.

"She's escaping!" Came the voice of a man, presumably Khael.

Kyle shoved Cara safely past the opening and activated his saber.

The cloaked man following Khael pulled aside his cloak and soon a red blade emerged. The Sith apprentice stepped forward and lunged.

Kyle twisted to the side blocking the blow.

The blue and red sabers clashed together.

The Sith instantly pulled away, spun around and lunged again.

Kyle quickly regained his balance and blocked the blow once again, then stepped onto the offensive.

Cara heard the sounds of battle outside the shaft.

On reflex she reached for her sabers on her utility belt.

They weren't there.

Cara edged slowly to the side of the shaft so she could see.

First she saw Kyle, locked in combat with a cloaked Sith.

Reaching out to the Force she extended her senses, searching for her sabers. Locating them felt like finding a pulsating source of energy.

Cara begged the Force not to fail her. Reaching out again she asked the Force to deliver the precious weapons to her hands.

Kyle felt the swell of power in the Force.

"_No Cara!"_ he mentally called out to her.

The Sith also noticed the sudden surge of power. His attention flickered to Cara.

Cara caught the sabers that came flying at her and activated them.

Kyle took the distraction to kick the Sith, knocking him to the ground.

"RUN!" he yelled at Cara.

Cara stumbled back out of the way.

Kyle went to dodge after her but he glanced at the Sith who was glaring up at him, the hood fallen back.

The Sith's eyes where the same golden colour as Cara's.

The base shook signalling the arrival of the X-Wings.

Kyle ran after Cara.

--

"The Hoth base has been destroyed?" thundered the voice of Darth Narcis at the General. "And what of the Jedi?"

"She… escaped Lord Narcis." The General stuttered nervously.

"I will speak with your superiors! You will not fail me again!" Darth Narcis ended the transmission. After seeing the surveillance images taken by the Imperials on Hoth he had no doubt about the identities of the two Jedi involved. The report from his Apprentice clarified it.

The one who had eluded capture was the rebellious Jedi Master Kyle Katarn.

The captured Jedi had been Galena-Cara, but the Sith marks located on her body proved her to be a Jedi of more importance then that. She must be the descendent of Enragion who the Jedi Order had been hiding.

"I'll get you Jedi…"

* * *

Story Recomendation-  
Story: Switch  
Authour: Jade Rhade  
Genre: Humour  
Story Description: Some sort of weird AU. 14yearold Anakin Skywalker and 15yearold Boba Fett enter a contest and switch places for a month. How will poor Jango put up with a whining Jedi? And what will Boba do during lightsaber practice? Part 1 of an AnakinBoba reality TV s  
My Notes:  
Love Jango/Boba Fett? Love Anakin being picked on? THEN READ THIS STORY! Great story and a must read! Also picks on Mace Windu but Obi-Wan is safe! (big yay!)  
Well written and well put together! Great story, go read and reveiw! (after reveiwing this chapter of course!)


	7. Coruscant

A/N: Hey Readers, sorry for the long break, every time i tweaked this chapter I wasn't happy with it. FInally I was on the right track and then went and got a crush on someone, total distraction. BUT I feel so guilty leaving you hanging that i stayed up extra late to put this chapter in :) Enjoy!  
Reveiw Response:  
Nerwen Aldarion - Kyle loves your support, lol. Glad you guys are loving the story :D:D:D  
Moreta Lynx- evil cackle if you love thick plots just wait and see what i put these characters through! They will all need counciling after this story!

* * *

**Coruscant**

Jan woke up two days later.

Kyle and Cara had stuck by her bedside except for the many times in which they had been called upon to speak about the mission to either Mon Mothma or the Jedi Council.

The whole thing was a pretty large-scale scandal. Kyle spent a lot of time trying to find out about the computer documents he had retrieved. Cara spent her free moments trying to work out when the Sith had aligned with the Remnant. Neither were having much luck.

"Hey," Cara said when she saw Jan sit up, "glad to have you back with us. Kyle's been frantic."

Jan tried to say something and found her throat dry. Cara handed her a glass of water.

Jan drank the whole thing.

"Thanks, where's Kyle?" she asked.

"Oh, Mon Mothma had him dragged out of here ten minutes ago. Kicking and screaming of course." Cara said. She was half seriously.

"Sounds right." Jan said and rolled her eyes. "How are you doing anyway?"

"Pretty good, Bacta tank mostly healed the injury on my side, now it's just a bit bruised. You came out of this the worse I think." Cara said suddenly completely serious.

"That's ok. Hey kid, thanks." Jan said after a moment of silence.

"Don't mention it." Cara smiled as she spoke. It was good to have friends.

* * *

"No, no and just for good measure NO!" Kyle cried loudly at Mon Mothma. "Don't you get it? My girlfriend and my student almost _died_ back on Hoth! And if Cara hadn't died she could have been taken by the Remnant! I will not put them in the same danger again! Especially if you lot won't even say what we risked our necks for!"

"Kyle… please be reasonable." Mon Mothma began.

"No! I don't care what this mission is or how much you will pay! We will not do this!" Kyle shouted.

"Maybe Jan would feel differently about this?" one of the council members said.

"None of you are to go near her until she is recovered!" Kyle demanded.

"Kyle please calm down…" Luke said as he walked in.

"Luke we didn't know you had returned from Nuwai." Mon Mothma said.

"I know, and unfortunately I must tear Kyle away from you all for awhile. I have a matter of great importance to discuss with him. Possibly I will require him to under take a mission for me." Luke said calmly

"Please fill us in later Luke." Mon Mothma said. "You may go Kyle."

"I was going to anyway." Kyle muttered as he followed Luke out.

* * *

"I heard about Hoth…" Luke said as they walked.

"Yeah, well I'm not to happy with a certain New Republic right now" Kyle replied still fuming over the conversation with Mon Mothma.

"Well I have had some concerning news, and in response to it I might need your help." Luke started carefully.

"And Jan's?" Kyle asked just as carefully.

"And Cara's if you're still going to allow her to stick with you and Jan for awhile longer." Luke replied.

"How dangerous are you talking?" Kyle asked and stopped walking so he could face Luke.

"Quite dangerous I'd presume. Possible Sith and/or Remnant contact." Luke replied evenly.

"Well…at least your honest about it." Kyle said.

"The Republic has located a ship with an old Jedi insignia on it. The ship is from before the fall of the Old Republic." Luke said quietly.

"And?" Kyle said curiously.

"It's possible that there are documents on board that may have information about the Old Jedi Order. We need that information and it cannot fall into the wrong hands." Luke finished.

"So you want Jan, Cara and myself to retrieve them?" Kyle asked.

"Yes. But ask them first." Luke replied.

"I will." Kyle said as they started walking again.

"Kyle!" Cara called as she ran to catch up with Luke and Kyle. "Kyle! Jan's awake!"

Without saying anything Kyle ran off leaving Luke half way through a sentence.

"That man will never change…" Luke said as he shook his head. "I hear your mission with him didn't go so well?"

Cara grimaced. A couple of cuts on her arms and a rather large bruise on her face where still healing. "You could say that…"

"Want some help working on the healing trance?" He asked.

"Thanks, I could really do with that. But first I have to speak with Mon Mothma and her council. They want to go over the exact details of the mission...again." Cara replied and rolled her eyes at the mention of the council.

"Careful, Kyle and Jan are rubbing off on you." Luke said with mock seriousness.

"Force forbid it!" Cara replied laughing.

* * *

Cara sighed and reminded herself to stay patient as she, for about the third time since arriving on Coruscant, explained to Mon Mothma and her council about the events on Hoth

"No I don't know why the Remnant captured me instead of killing me." She replied. _"There is no emotion, there is peace."_ Cara thought as she recalled part of the Old Jedi Code. Part of her mind jumped up with the Sith equivalent. _"Peace is a lie, there is only passion."_

"Did they interrogate you? Did you say anything about the New Republic or the Jedi?" a council member spoke up.

Cara shot a glare at the member who spoke. "I was interrogated as you well know, it was the first time it has ever happened to me. I could have divulged anything I wanted about the Republic as my loyalties lie with the Jedi. But realise that instead I chose to endure whatever torment thrown at me rather then say anything."

The council member shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

"Do you think it was because you are a Jedi?" Mon Mothma asked.

"Possibly but I can't be certain. From what I saw they where not expecting to capture a Jedi and where extremely ill equipped." Cara replied.

"Are you sure you are telling us everything?" said another member.

"Mon Mothma!" Kyle said as he walked in.

"Kyle… we where in the middle of something." Mon Mothma said calmly.

"Yeah, interrogating my student!" Kyle replied a little hotly.

"She is a Jedi Knight, not a Padawan." A Councilman said.

"Or is their reason to re-assign her to a teacher?" a councilwoman asked, "after all she _was_ a Sith and therefore supporter of the Remnant."

"Tormel didn't support the Remnant and neither did those who served him. The encounter on Hoth was my first encounter with Remnant troops." Cara said and shifted her gaze to the speaker.

"No matter what was going on Cara has to come with me to speak with the Jedi Council, so you'll just have to excuse us." Kyle said and turned and walked out followed by Cara.

* * *

Story Recomendation:  
Title: **Star Wars: Revenge of the Myth  
**Author: LunaDea  
Genre: Humor/Parody  
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if Star Wars characters acted like real people? The answer is...randomness.  
My Description: There's a reason this story has over 600 reveiws, go read it and you'll know :D:D:D 


	8. Mara Jade

A/N: For one moment I want my life to slow down so I can update more often! Anyway with this chapter i bring in Mara Jade so it may not be as action packed since I have to build a new character in, BUT i threw in a duel for you all AND my fav Kyle and Jan kissy moment :) Hope u enjoy! On a side note you may have notice some changes, both story 1 and 2 are now "Grey Jedi Chronicles" as i felt that went with the story better, plus you all know I suck at names! Also each story instead of being just an EPisode also has it's own title! Please tell me what you think :D  
Reveiw Response:  
ShotgunChief- No probs glad to have you around, compliments are great lol keep them coming! Very glad your enjoying the story.  
Nerwen Aldarion- love the pet name for Jan and Kyle! also really happy that your enjoying Kyle rubbing of on Cara, I was hoping that that was running realisticly! Keep up the reveiws they are always helpful!

* * *

**Mara Jade**

"…When I awoke their leader said I wasn't really a Jedi, he must have recognised at least the mark on my shoulder. He then later mentioned a Lord Narcis. By the title I assumed he was referring to a Sith Lord. This was proven later when we were attacked by his apprentice." Cara finished.

"Isn't Darth Narcis one of the more powerful Sith Lords?" Kyle asked.

"Yes, and he is slowly emerging from the shadows." Luke answered.

"How come I haven't heard of him then?" Cara asked with an eyebrow raised.

Luke glanced to a couple of the Council members before answering her.

"As you know Cara your aggressive attacks on the Sith have been frowned upon by the Council, _including_ me. I can imagine that while on Nuwai you where left out of the loop a bit to discourage your attacks…"

"I have spoken to Jan and Cara about this mission you have offered us." Kyle said quickly changing the subject. "We have all agreed to it. Jan's disgusted with the High Council at the moment seeing as they didn't warn us about the possibility of Remnant troops on Hoth."

"Do you know what they were after in the computer?" A human Jedi asked.

"Unfortunately no, it was coded when I removed it and they haven't filled any of us in." Kyle replied.

"The whole Hoth assignment seems to be quite the tangled web. I wouldn't be surprised fi someone pulled a few strings to get it placed in Jedi hands." Said a male Twi'lek Master.

"All that aside, when will the _Raven's Claw_ be ready to go?" Luke asked.

"Anything up to a week." Kyle said and grimaced a little.

"I could offer alternative transport. Or at least back up." Said a female voice from the door.

"Mara." Luke said happily.

"Jade! Long time no see, how you doing?" Kyle asked as he greeted his former student.

"Fine as usual, certain old order Knights have to grow up and quit worrying that I'm going to turn on them." Mara glanced across the room briefly enjoying the glare she received. "Anyway, Luke told me about this mission I'm willing to offer the _Jade Saber _and myself so I can save your scrawny arse when you get in trouble." Mara said as she proceeded to ignored a few disgruntled looks.

"Actually Mara I was planning to get you to come along, both you and Kyle have dealt with Imperials and you've had your fair share of Sith encounters. This will be more dangerous then what happened on Hoth, but I'm hoping that your all better prepared this time." Luke said.

"Good! We could do with another good ship on our side, plus an added Jedi Knight as back up always helps." Kyle replied.

"I'll be going to." Luke announced.

"Well looks like we don't need you then Katarn!" Mara snapped back at Kyle.

"But Master Skywalker…" the Rodian Jedi started.

"I have made my decision. This ship is a part of our history, the Sith and Remnant will know if they find out about it. We can't risk any of our history falling into their hands and being used against us. This will be very dangerous and they will need all the help they can get." Luke said quickly knocking back any other disagreements.

"Great when do we go?" Kyle asked.

--

Cara watched another astro-droid enter the _Raven's Claw_ for repairs. Jan was replacing parts from where the ship had been blasted out of the atmosphere on Hoth.

Cara was helping where she could but she had enough talent to build a saber and minimal repairs on small ships…then her mechanical talents began to wear out.

Mara came back into the hanger with an armful of spare parts.

"Need a hand?" Cara asked her.

"No thanks," Mara said as sat down to place the parts in a storage box, "that was the last load. I want to run a small check on the _Jade Saber_ when I'm done here."

"Hey Cara can you give me a hand here? Something's wedged in here pretty tight!" Jan called from under her ship.

"Hang on!" Cara called back and ducked under. Between the two of them they managed to pry out something that looked more like a skeleton piece.

"I'll never get over the things I mange to pull out of this ship…" Jan muttered.

"What have you pulled out that's weirder then _this_?" Cara asked as they both came out from under the ship.

"Well… I think I pulled out someone's arm once, I think it got wedged there when I had to take off pretty quick." Jan replied.

"I've had worse." Mara said joining in the conversation.

"Oh yeah?" Jan asked with a challenging note.

"A modified explosive, thrown at the ship and wedged there when I took off, it got wedged in so tight that it was deactivated." Mara replied triumphantly.

"Actually I think Luke would win." Cara said to them both.

"How?" both Jan and Mara asked.

"One word – Degobah. Can you imagine what got caught on his X-Wing and didn't get blown off in flight?" Cara replied with a grin.

"Yuck…" Mara replied and shook her head.

Jan rolled her eyes and went back under the _Raven's Claw_.

Mara went back to packing away the spare parts.

Cara went back to her own thoughts.

Mara was the first to break the silence.

"So you were a student of Tormel?" she asked bluntly.

"Yeah." Cara replied stiffly.

"Must have been tough… before I met Luke and Kyle I heard a lot about him. Heard he had a reputation for killing off students. Not to mention leading a fanatical cult." Mara commented.

"I don't want to talk about it." Cara said.

"Look, I know most of the stuffy Jedi Masters would tell you to just bury it away and be all Old Order but let me tell you. They are wrong, tell you what you should do?" Mara turned her attention away from the parts as she spoke.

"Really? What should I do then Mara?" Cara shot at her sarcastically.

"Get over it." Mara said meeting Cara's glare.

"What!" Cara cried back.

"It's true, get over it in your own way and get on with life. Maybe you haven't realised it yet Cara but you have friends now and a life ahead of you. But if you don't get over what happened to you it's going to swallow you whole again. And I don't think that's what you want." Mara said.

Cara didn't say anything.

"And one other thing, I was Palpatine's Hand, if I got over it then you can get over it." Mara said a little softer before closing the storage box and taking it on board the_ Raven's Claw_.

--

"She said _that_?" Kyle asked Jan later.

"Yup, gave her a complete chewing out." Jan replied.

"Ouch. Mara's not known for being subtle." Kyle said.

"Maybe it's something Cara needed to hear." Jan said carefully.

"You're kidding." Kyle snorted.

"One thing I've learnt about you Kyle is you always care for your students. Sometimes you care a little too much. You know as well as the rest of us what the risks of the Dark Side are. Maybe I don't know as well as you since I'm not a Jedi but I remember when you nearly fell to it. And Mara knows the Dark Side better then you or Luke." Jan replied firmly.

"I think I see what you're getting at…" Kyle admitted.

"I think having Mara around might help Cara as well…" Jan said and rested her head on his shoulder.

Kyle put his arms around her.

"Stop being right." He said

"But it comes naturally." Jan replied in the same tone of voice.

"So does this…" Kyle whispered in her ear before turning her face to kiss her.

--

Cara sat alone in the bare meditation chamber. It was harder to meditate on Coruscant. It was made especially harder when her mind kept drifting back to the conversation with Mara.

What made it worse was that Mara was probably right.

Cara sensed Mara walk in before the door even opened.

"Look Cara, I just wanted to say sorry. I was a bit too blunt before. I know how sensitive that topic can be." Mara said.

Cara looked up at her.

"I stand by what I said though." Mara continued.

"I know." Cara replied.

"Now," Mara began, "I've heard you one hell of a saber duellist. Care to demonstrate?"

Mara's saber hummed to life, illuminating the room with its blue light.

"Your on…" Cara replied jumping to her feet and activating her own two sabers.

Mara was an extremely fast duellist. Just as soon as Cara had attacked with one saber Mara was ready to parry the second one.

Neither of them actually gained any ground in the friendly spar.

After twenty standard minutes of fighting Cara took a small opportunity to combine her two sabers into their powerful saber staff form.

Mara hung back a little bit. She, like most of the Order, knew of this trick. Yet since Cara was the only Jedi wielding sabers of this design it was the first time Mara had faced them.

They both attacked at the same time.

With the sabers joined Cara wasn't able to pull of her personal favourite spinning attack with the same ferocity, yet each time Mara attacked she could use the force of Mara's attack to bring the second blade up even faster.

Mara quickly realised that Cara's staff was using her own force against her.

Mara lunged for Cara and at the last moment redirected the attack.

The duel came to a sudden end as Mara's saber hovered barely an inch away from Cara's side.

Cara's own saber was inches away from Mara's neck.

"I guess we call this a draw?" Mara asked jokingly.

Cara laughed and they both switched off their sabers.

Mara walked over to the wall and turned the lights on.

"How did you get so fast?" Cara asked.

"I was trained as an assassin. I had to be fast." Mara replied. "How did you learn to fight like you do?"

"Sith practices tend to focus on fighting…" Cara replied with a shrug.

"And look at us now. Both Jedi Knights. You know it's possible to bring the skills from the past over to our present. No matter how dark that past was." Mara told her.

"Is that a nicer way to tell me to get over it?" Cara asked jokingly.

Mara laughed.

"Yeah pretty much. Look, I'd never admit it to him but Kyle's a good teacher. You could learn a lot from him." Mara said turning serious again.

"Yeah, thanks Mara."

"Don't mention it."

* * *

Story Recomendation  
Title: **Sleight of Hand  
**Author: kayladie  
Genre: Drama/Angst  
Summary: What if the path of the Emperor's Hand had taken a very different twist? VERY AU LukeMara HanLeia COMPLETED  
My Description: An AMAZING story! Mara Jade fans especially will love it but i reckon EVERYONE should go read and reveiw it, it is well worth it!


	9. Hyperspace

A/N: Huge apologies for not updating! time got away from me and I thought I had only been gone 2 weeks! If I spend too long between updates your all welcome to email me a kick up the butt lol somtimes it's the only way I'll remember! This is a real shorty, its mostly a fill in chapter to breach the gap between what happened on Courscant and whats going to happen later. I should update before the end of the week!  
Reveiw Response:  
Whiskers10: Thanks!  
Nerwen Aldarion: Thanks for the compliments! Glad your still sticking by the story! I've been planning on doing a Kyle centered fic but I havent had any brainwaves yet! One fic I am thinking of writing is the original trilogy but if things had gone differently, like Obi-Wan kept Luke and stuff, my best idea on that one is having kyle as a dark jedi trained by Vader/Palpatine! Thoughts or suggestions?

* * *

**Hyperspace**

"Something is wrong." Kyle announced shortly before entering hyperspace.

Cara looked at Kyle, who was leaning back in his chair with his boots kicked off and his feet up by the controls.

"I don't sense anything." She said, silently adding that he didn't look like someone suspecting something wrong.

"Yeah, but Luke hasn't contacted us about a disturbance in the Force, or to say-" Kyle was cut off by the incoming communication from the _Jade Saber_.

"May the Force be with you." Luke said.

"I spoke too soon." Kyle muttered and shook his head.

"I can hear you Kyle." Luke said suddenly.

"What!" Kyle exclaimed sitting up suddenly. "How did you-? MARA JADE! What did you do?"

Neither Jan or Cara could hide their laughter. Both had seen Mara stash the com-link on board the ship earlier.

"Your all against me!" Kyle announced.

Cara turned her attention away from the teasing to glance out the window at the lines of light that where the galaxy. She always thought too much in space, Joran once said it was because space showed you how insignificant you really are.

Up until agreeing to work with Kyle and Jan she had only ever left Nuwai to attack the Sith or meet with the Council on Coruscant. Despite what many thought, neither ranked as her favourite things to do. But the Sith had to be stopped and the Council had to be spoken to, so she would continue to venture into space and therefore continue to think too much.

Unlike the other times she spent in space this time she didn't think on her past or heritage. This time her thoughts lay on the decision of the Council to push her back into the role of a Padawan.

She guiltily accepted the fact that she had always revealed a lust for battle while fighting the Sith. If she was honest it was that same battle lust that had begun to push Joran away.

She glanced over to Kyle and Jan. And smiled slightly.

As Jan had told Cara before they had even left Nuwai, she and Kyle held a tradition of completely relaxing while in journeys towards possible death. Hence the fact both of them had kicked off their boots. Kyle had even discarded his utility belt along with his lightsaber and supplies, leaving them safely out of the way. Cara looked to herself. Her utility belt with both sabers was still there, ready for an attack that she should know would not come. Her boots were still firmly on her feet.

The first excuse that came to mind was that the boots hid something, prevented it from coming to the surface. Her thoughts then jumped to her talk with Mara.

Jan's laughter got even louder as Kyle started off on a stream of insults in many different languages. Luke's laughter could also be heard.

"_Maybe some things should come to the surface._" Cara thought.

Slowly she pulled her boots off her feet and, taking a deep breath, pulled away her socks.

Easily noticeable against her pale skin were the four black dots. Lined up in order from largest to smallest. The Sith marking identified her as Enragion's descendant.

She looked up and met Kyle's glance.

"Small steps kid. Nice going." He said to her gently.

Quickly his attention turned back to Mara's taunting.

Cara sighed in relief and leant back on her chair to rest.

Maybe she would never win the fight against herself. But now she didn't have to fight alone.

Not anymore.

--

Cara was meditating with Kyle. He was trying to help her find a stronger focus and it seemed to be working.

At that moment Cara could sense the whole ship working, Jan was at the controls and Kyle was calm.

After awhile Kyle stopped speaking to her and just let her concentrate. After a few minutes Cara felt Kyle's mind shift.

"Kyle?" Cara asked as she opened her eyes.

"Hmm?" Kyle muttered. "Sorry Cara, I guess _I_ got distracted this time."

"I've been meaning to ask you something Kyle…" Cara said carefully.

"Yeah?" Kyle answered in the same tone.

"Luke said you where refusing to take on Padawans. Why?" Cara asked.

"It's not important." Kyle muttered.

"In that case how come you're always thinking about it?" Cara pressed.

"Well…if you must know, and I'll tell you only because you're my student, my last Padawan died." Kyle said.

"I'm sorry…"Cara began.

"No, it's probably good for me to 'get over it' as Mara would say." Kyle sighed. "I was taking my Padawan to train on Tatooine, along with two other Jedi with their Padawans and three young Jedi Knight. You would think we would be safe! Anyway we were attacked. The ship was damaged. When we stopped on barren rock planet to make some repairs we were attacked by the Remnant and a small group of Sith. My Padawan was killed protecting me. I was the only one who got out, which doesn't look good when concerning someone who spent sometime away from the Order due to Dark Side experiences…"

"How come I'd never heard about it?" Cara asked quietly.

"Luke wanted to keep it quiet for my sake." Kyle shrugged. "Anyway, your own focus was sloppy so we'll try the exercise again."

Cara let the topic slip.

--

The rest of the two-week trip was spent going through various Force related activities. Cara felt that under the tutelage of Kyle, Luke and Mara she had vastly improved over the short period of time. Jan often found excuses to get Cara to man the weapons and practise firing at pieces of debris, declaring that Jedi powers or not there was always a use for some skill with a gun.

By the end of the final week Cara was wondering why she had never learnt as much while stuck in the Academies.

* * *

**No story reveiw today, I've been out of the loop a bit! If you have a story You'd like me to mention here just tell me in your reveiw (even if its not one of yours) and I'll take a look!**


	10. Wreckage

A/N: - takes breath- Hey everyone, my internet crashed for a full week so I'm behind AND I'm meant to go out in about 2minutes so I'm rushing to get a chapter up to you all, sorryno time for proper reveiw response but thanks Nerwen Aldarion (really hope spelt that right) You and your sis really have to update unofficial notes of the rebellion, lol. THANKS TO ALL MY READERS! -gasps for breath and falls of chair-

**Wreckage **

As far as Cara was concerned the rest of the trip went by quickly. By the time they left hyperspace above the nameless planet Cara was more confident in her ability to use the healing trance.

The static sound of a transmission echoed through the ship waking Cara from her trance.

"This is the _Raven's Claw_ asking for permission to land. Sending docking code." Jan spoke back.

"Docking code accepted, please land on the third platform." Came the response.

Jan became to turn the ship towards the planet and began to enter the atmosphere of the planet ahead of the _Jade Saber_.

--

As the group exited their ships a Republic official hurried up to them.

"I'm sorry for all the protocol Master Skywalker." He said addressing Luke.

"I understand. We'll take a speeder to the wreckage." Luke said to him.

"Right away? If that's what you wish. Please follow me then." He said and led them to a hanger.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Kyle muttered as he followed the others.

"That's Luke's line…" Cara muttered back.

--

Luke pushed the land speeder quite hard, eager to get to the ship wreckage.

"Hey Luke. What is it your always saying about patience?" Mara teased.

Luke gave her a withering look.

"Don't worry 'Master Jedi' I understand." Mara said to him gently.

"I've never been on a desert planet before." Cara said, "and considering that I've been to any other type of environment I have to wonder why."

"I know why..." Kyle muttered. "Sand gets into uncomfortable places…"

Jan punched him in the arm.

"Hey! What was that for?" Kyle whined at her.

"The 'model' couple…" Mara muttered

"The wreckage isn't much further." Luke interrupted their bickering.

"How did the Republic find it?" Jan asked him.

"Well as you can see the Republic is trying to set up outposts on some of the more remote planets in the Outer Rim. As they where scouting perimeters they located a part of the wreck, they brought in some equipment and uncovered more of it. Once they found the old Jedi insignia they halted the excavation and contacted us." Luke explained to them all. He turned his attention back to the speeder controls and the electronic map.

"How come the only people here then are New Order Jedi?" Mara asked.

"I thought you would be the best people to bring along." Luke replied simply. No one missed how he ignored the 'New Order' comment. It was well known by most Jedi Knights in the Order that there was a definite division between the Old Order Jedi who stood as Masters within the Order and the New Order Jedi who had also attained the rank of Master. Many Old Order Masters believed that the New Order was far too 'relaxed' in it's rules. Luke had often pointed out that the Old Order had fallen and he was simply rebuilding it differently to avoid the same consequences. Many of the handful Old Order Jedi had agreed with him. The others hadn't and they in particular were the kind who opposed Jedi such as Cara, Kyle and Mara, Jedi who had been involved in the Dark Side.

"There it is." Mara pointed out the metallic hull of the damaged ship.

Luke turned the speeder towards it and set it down smoothly.

Kyle and Luke were the first two out of the speeder.

Jan had decided to stay with the speeder 'just in case'.

Kyle had accused her of laziness resulting in his other arm being punched.

Mara took a large carry bag and hurried over to Kyle and Luke.

Cara and Jan gathered together the smaller packing boxes.

"I guess Luke really hopes to find something here." Jan said to Cara.

"No kidding…" Cara muttered and shifted the boxes in her arms.

--

The Republic excavators had tipped the ship slightly so that it rested more firmly on the ground.

"Look at these crates!" Luke exclaimed after easily picking the old lock. "Whoever these Jedi are they fled with a lot of records!"

Kyle opened the door leading to the cockpit.

"Guys? You might want to see this…" Kyle said his voice sounding strained.

Cara glanced through the door.

Five decomposed bodies where in the cockpit. Two of them where the corpses of younglings.

"They didn't make it…" Mara said quietly.

"At least they didn't die in vain." Kyle pointed out to them. "It seems they saved many valuable records for us, even if that wasn't the intent."

"Anyway," Mara said briskly, "lets get this stuff out of here. Kyle you can quit exploring and help me carry these boxes out and repack the smaller things."

"I'll sort through the cockpit." Luke offered, "Cara would you mind checking the crew quarters?"

"Sure." Cara agreed happy to leave the cockpit. She grabbed a few bags and opened the door leading to the crew quarters. A quick check revealed that one side of the ship was badly damaged and it was impossible to enter the rooms. The other side of the ship had survived intact.

Cara entered the room. It was mostly empty except for a personal storage box at the foot of each bed.

The first contained Jedi robes and a small pouch of lightsaber crystals. A damaged data pad was there as well.

The second crate held very similar objects to the first except it had a small box of lightsaber parts and no data-pad. Cara assumed those two crates where of Jedi Masters. If she was right then the other three crates would contain items belonging to a Knight and the two Padawans.

In the next two boxes she found very little. Spare robes in both and a training remote in one.

It was what was in the Knights box she found most interesting. Apart from the robes found in all the boxes there was a data-pad and a lightsaber. Cara checked the data-pad and found it undamaged. She unhooked a small energy cell from her belt and attached it to the pad. It hummed into action in her hands.

_It's been more then a week since we fled the temple. Something caught up with us today. A Sith. It struck both the Masters. Master Kryan is very badly injured despite what he says._

_The Sith got away but he left his lightsaber. I still have it. _

_I can't forget that Sith. I cannot explain it, but I am so scared of it. Even in the night it's eyes haunt me, they wont leave my dreams. Nothing in this galaxy should have golden coloured eyes…._

Cara turned the data-pad off. Silently she placed the pad in one of the small packing boxes. She turned her attention to the saber. Cara activated it. The blade hummed to life not the expected red colour. The blade was completely white. A static sound came through her com-link.

"This is Jan! Get out of there all of you, the outpost is under attack!"


	11. Attacked

A?N: Hey folks, sorry again for being lazy and not updating. To be honest I got temporarily bored of the story, lol, especially since I've been working on it for most of this year! I started some plans for another story this one having nothing to do woth Jedi! insert collective gasp Anyway I will shamelessly promote that one when I start posting  
Reveiw Response-  
Nerwen Aldarion: Sorry for the cliffy! Actually I'm not :P Glad your enjoying the constant bantering of this crazy group of Jedi!  
ShotgunChief: Hey no probs we all get busy! Glad to see you back though :D lol actually the full chapter wasn't written in the spare two minutes I had. What I tend to do is sit down when I have time and just write (I have actually started on the third one of this series now) Of course the chapters are riddled with holes and I don't fine tune them untill I'm about to put it up. That's why this one took so long being a battle, I had to corner my brother to help and we spent ages discussing ideas and practically playing it out with a bunch of plastic army men. Therefore I hope its decent!

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Attacked**

The Jedi within the wreckage hurried to complete their task and get back out to the speeder.

Once out there Luke took the controls.

"I'm not going slow this time." He warned them all.

"You went slow the first time?" Kyle joked but his face looked serious.

Cara reckoned she barely had enough time to buckle herself in before Luke sent the speeder flying.

No normal being could pilot something at that speed, most Jedi couldn't, but Luke seemed to do it as natural as breathing. Quickly the outpost came into sight along with four small ships landing to dispatch troops.

Luke pulled the speeder to a stop unseating everyone.

"Looks like they weren't expecting much of a fight." Kyle stated. "And they definitely didn't expect us."

"Mara and Jan get this stuff onto the ships and get ready to take off, I'm not sure if the outpost can survive this attack and I want us to be ready to go, tell anyone you meet to prepare the Republic ships as well if they aren't already doing so!" Luke said quickly as they all climbed out.

"Got it!" Jan said as she pulled the bags out.

"Be careful." Mara said tot hem before turning to help Jan.

"Cara and Kyle, we'll go help the Republic troops." Luke continued. "Everyone stay in touch, and May the Force be with you."

--

Cara split away from Luke and Kyle as they dashed to where the fighting had broken out. Instead she used the lift to get to the top level of the outpost, only pausing to adjust the headset com-link.

Once there she activated one of her sabers and used it to cut a hole in the ceiling then pulled herself onto the roof.

From there she could see a large portion of the battle, Kyle wasn't insight but she could easily see Luke expertly wielding his own green bladed lightsaber against the attacking troopers. They didn't stand a chance against the humming blades.

Before continuing she stopped to report to the others.

"Cara here, the lines are messy so that works for us, most of them seem to be your average trooper with your big guns in the back. By the looks of those transports there is probably a cruiser above us, which equals reinforcements. No air cover yet." Cara rapidly said everything she saw.

Not waiting for a reply, Cara ran along the roof keeping her focus on the battle. When the roof ended she realised she wouldn't be able to get behind the storm trooper lines like she had hoped.

She judged the distance to the ground and made her decision. Drawing on the Force Cara leapt from the roof into the middle of the enemies.

She landed with her sabers activated. Four troopers quickly fell to her blades. Soon more joined them as they tried to recover from the shock of her attack. One of the troopers at the back of the line fired at her with his grenade launcher. Quickly she leapt out of the way and watched it explode upon the troopers she had been fighting. She landed by the trooper with the launcher and through her saber into him. Two troopers unsheathed vibro-blades. Cara called her saber to her hand. She didn't wait to attack.

--

As Cara began to fight the blade-wielding troopers Kyle had almost reached her.

Unlike Luke who had attacked near the front with the Republic troops Kyle had gone around the edge attacking from the sides. Lucky for Cara he had expected her to pull off something as risky as leaping into the middle.

Soon as she was in sight Kyle immediately saw Cara's problem, with her focus divided between the troopers attacking her with vibro-blades she was open to blaster fire.

Kyle gathered the force and leapt. He landed on a trooper by Cara and plunged his lightsaber into it.

Cara adjusted her fighting to give him more room.

Kyle spun his lightsaber. Trooper fire bounced of the blade back into the troopers firing upon them. Lines of troopers fell to Kyle's blocks.

Soon Luke had reached them as well. The three Jedi cut holes into the enemy forces.

Another two transport ships landed and fresh troops flooded out and into the battle.

"Kyle! Cara!" Luke yelled at them. "Start retreating the Republic troops!"

"What about you?" Cara called back to him.

"I can manage just GO!" he yelled before turning his full attention back to the oncoming troopers.

--

On the landing platform where the _Raven's Claw_ and _Jade Saber_ where waiting, Mara and Jan where engaged in a small scuffle that had broken out when a group of troopers had arrived.

Mara was cutting through them with her saber while Jan used her blaster.

"Jan if I hold them off can you get a gun turret ready?" Mara called as she pulled her saber out of the groups' leader.

Jan nodded and dashed back into her ship.

Mara heard the guns warming up before their opponents did. She leapt out of the way.

Large shots of gunfire took down the last of the troopers.

Mara deactivated her saber. The sound of the battle was easily heard. She hoped the others where okay.

--

It was impossible for them to win. Despite the efforts of the three Jedi and the Republic Soldiers the Remnant kept bringing out fresh troops of storm troopers and soon sent in a small group of TIE fighters.

"Mara! Jan!" Kyle yelled into the com-link. "Get the ships over here now!"

Cara and Luke heard Kyle's message over their own com-links.

It didn't take long for the _Raven's Claw_ and the _Jade Saber_ to hover above the group. Kyle got into the _Raven's Claw _just as it took a hit from a fighter.

"Get out of here Kyle!" Cara called out to him as she fought off a group of troopers. "I'll get out with Mara and Luke!"

Kyle nodded and told Jan to take off.

"We'll fight form up here." Jan said to him. "We might be able to give them more time."

Cara saw the _Jade Saber_ hovering nearby. She pulled out of the fight and dashed towards it, drawing heavily on the Force for more speed.

Luke leapt towards the ship and with the use of the Force made it there even before Cara. She quickly joined him in the ship.

"Go now Mara!" Luke called to her as they ducked blaster shots from the troopers.

Mara closed the doors and took off into the atmosphere after the _Raven's Claw_.

Ahead they could see the _Raven's Claw _dodging the fire from the Star Destroyer that was hovering above the planet.

"Incoming." Mara announced as the ships scanners alerted them to a group of incoming TIE.

"I'll take the guns." Luke said quickly.

Cara glanced out the window at the large Star Destroyer. Someone on there was focusing on the _Jade Saber_. A shudder ran through her body as she felt a mind reach out to her own. Immediately she shielded her mind from it like Kyle had been teaching her.

She barely heard Luke telling Mara to go into Hyperspace.

--

"My Lord?" Khael asked the apprentice Sith that was there representing Narcis.

"She was on that ship," he said, "I want her caught now. Before my Masters trap."

"If that is what you wish." Khael said.

"It is." The apprentice responded before turning his back on Khael.

--

After contact was made between the two ships they decided to go straight to Yavin Four instead of to Coruscant.

Luke granted Cara permission to use his X-Wing. Despite not being the pilot Luke or Kyle where Cara had been going through many simulations and plenty of practise flights with the new X-Wings and was a capable pilot. Right now it was the perfect way to get some space.

Everyone was silent during the journey back. There were none of the practical jokes there had been during the first half of the mission. Everyone was locked in their own thoughts.

Cara spent much of the time in the X-Wing with her hand on the white bladed saber she had yet to hand over to Luke and continued to read the data-pad.

Yet her thoughts dwelled on the mind that had reached out to hers from the Star Destroyer.


	12. Gone

A/N: Hey everyone thanks for the reveiws. Sorry I'm not doing a response today because one of my horses died a few days ago so I don't really feel like it. Hence why any story I'm writing seems to have a rather depressive edge right now. ANyway hope you enjoy this one, sorry it ends on a cliffy.

* * *

Gone

The _Jade Saber_ came out of hyperspace earlier then the _Raven's Claw_ so that Luke could contact the Coruscant Temple to briefly inform them of what had happened. He also contacted his sister Leia so he could warn the Republic of the Imperial attack.

By the time the _Jade Saber_ was safely in the Hanger a small crowd had gathered to welcome them back.

Luke spent most of his time at the Yavin Academy and greeted his many friends warmly. Mara was also more accepted in amongst the gathered people then she ever was at Nuwai or Coruscant. Cara hung back a little awkwardly and was relieved when Kyle emerged from the crowd.

One Jedi hung back from the crowd. The Jedi Master Bey Hodel, a Knight of the Old Order and the most open in his dislike for the structure of the New Order. Bey was one of the Jedi who often had expressed his extreme dislike, bordering on hatred, for the Jedi who had been allowed into the Order after a Dark Side experience. Hence Kyle and Mara were fond of avoiding him at every opportunity and had warned Cara to do the same.

"Welcome back Master Skywalker." Bey said as Luke got closer. His eyes flicked to the others but said nothing. "I trust the trip was productive?"

"More then originally thought Master Hodel." Luke replied evenly. He and Bey were often at odds due to Bey's extremist views, both Jedi remained polite towards each other though. The same courtesy was not extended to the other Jedi who confronted him.

"Then it wasn't a waste of the Order's credits?" Bey continued.

Kyle snorted and walked away to speak with one of his old apprentices.

"So your saying assisting in the evacuation of a Republic outpost is a waste of credits for protectors of the peace?" Cara asked unable to hold back the comment.

"You know that was not my intended point." Bey said turning his gaze to Cara, unable to keep his disdain out of his voice.

"Be careful _Master_ Hodel." Cara muttered glaring at him. "Your dislike of me leans towards the Dark Side. I would have thought you knew that."

"Cara…" Luke said to her gently.

"As does your dislike of me." Bey replied. "But your well used to the Dark Side aren't you?"

Cara glared but said nothing after trading glances with Luke.

"Don't push your knowledge against mine girl. You won't win." Bey said triumphantly.

"Oh really?" Cara snorted and from her pack drew the retrieved Sith Lightsaber.

At the sight of the hilt Bey's eyes widened as if in recognition.

"Let us test your theory." Cara said and activated the white blade.

"Where did you find that?" Bey snapped.

"Tell me what you know of it!" Cara demanded an edge of shock in her voice. She had pulled forth the saber to annoy him with similar questions that had plagued her on the way here. But he was acting as if he knew it.

"That saber belongs to me! It was the lightsaber of my last Padawan of the Old Order!" Bey demanded.

"A Padawan like me! The same race as me!" Cara yelled at him.

"Cara please calm down." Luke said. "Is this true?"

"He knew all along! Ever since he _met_ me let alone heard about me! His had all these answers that many of us wanted and he _didn't tell any of us!_" Cara's grip tightened on the lightsaber hilt.

"Yes my Padawan was the same race as you! And he fell to the Dark Side easier then the Emperor did! It was in his blood." Bey finished smugly.

"Take that back!" Cara yelled.

"Enough both of you!" Luke called out louder then both of them.

"Master Skywalker why can't you see that this girl is a liability to the Order! In the Old Order she would have been stripped of her power and exiled!" Bey exclaimed.

"I'd like to see you try." Cara snapped at him.

"Cara stop this." Luke demanded.

"Fine, I'll go find something to kill, that seems to be my only talent in life!" Cara switched of the white bladed saber and threw it to the ground in front of Bey before storming out of the hanger.

--

Cara took a speeder and took off deep into the jungle around Yavin at a suicidal pace. Far behind she could sense Kyle following and pushed herself harder, just wanting to be away from them all for awhile.

When she reached the shore of one of Yavin's large lakes she sat down by the edge and placed her sabers on the sand next to her, just wanting to be away from _everything_ that made her a Jedi. Cara tried to gain control of herself again.

The answers she had wanted had been so close and she had never known. Bey had never come forward ever. Cara tried not to think of the argument she had got into in front of some of the most influential Jedi at the Yavin Academy. Bey had made a complete fool of her.

"Maybe Jedi life isn't for you then…" a voice said behind her.

Caught by surprised Cara started to get to her feet when she felt invisible fingers grasp her throat.

She gasped for breath as she was lifted into the air.

A hooded figure stepped into sight.

"Strange how my apprentice found you so hard to track. Your anger turns the Force surrounding you into rapids." He said.

Cara felt the grip around her throat loosen and tried to push the Sith away.

He easily blocked her weakened attempt.

"You can't fight me. You know this so why fight?" he taunted.

"KYLE!" Cara cried out. Immediately the Force tightened around her throat.

"He can't hear you. You made sure of that." He continued. "You have so much power, but it's so deeply buried isn't it? You could crush me without breaking a sweat, you could rival the greatest of Jedi and Sith. Isn't it a shame that it's all sleeping unable to come to your aid."

"_Kyle help me…_" Cara thought desperately as her vision began to blur.

"If you try anything Katarn I will kill her!" he shouted.

--

Kyle heard Cara calling in his mind.

Then he heard the sound of someone threatening him.

Kyle stepped out of the jungle to face the cloaked Sith.

Cara hung limply in the air, held in the Force grip of the Sith.

Kyle activated his saber.

"Put her down." He ordered.

"If that's what you want." The Sith turned to smirk at him.

"Darth Narcis!" Kyle gasped and dropped into an attack stance.

Narcis laughed and threw Cara into the lake.

"No!" Kyle yelled and lunged at Narcis.

Narcis blocked the blow with his own red saber.

"It's your choice Katarn. You can kill me…but then your student dies in the depths of a lake." Narcis sneered.

Kyle glanced to where the lake's surface was still rippling.

Narcis took advantage of Kyle's distraction and kicked him.

Kyle fell back against a rock dazed.

Narcis laughed and disappeared into the forest.

Small ships took off from the lake and the forest. Kyle hadn't even sensed them.

He ran to the lake taking out the small breather from his utility pouch. He dove under the water searching for her in the murky water. He reached out as far as he could with the Force desperate to find a single trace of her.

When he finally dragged himself out of the lake he was met by Luke, Mara and two other Jedi Knights.

"We came as soon as we felt the battle. Where's Cara?" Luke asked.

"Narcis was here, he threw her into the lake!" Kyle gasped.

Luke reached out searching the lake with his thoughts. The other Jedi did the same.

Kyle glanced to where Narcis and Cara had been. In the sand lay her two lightsabers.

"I'm sorry Kyle." Luke said quietly. "I can't sense her anywhere. If she's down there then I'm afraid she's not alive."


	13. Taken

A/N: Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Hope you all had a good holiday! I got new riding boots for christmas! very very happy about that, my old ones looked like anakin's AFTER he got lit on fire (only half joking!)  
Anyway this is a very long awaited chapter here i will start to give you ANSWERS to some of those pesky questions!  
Reveiw Response:  
Thanks to both of you! It's fantastic that you have stuck with this story all along! You have both really encouraged me to the point where the _third_ part is already being written and the _fourth_ (possibly the final part) is in planning! Thank you so SO much!

* * *

**Taken **

"…So the metal only works for two standard hours? Never mind, the planets aura will hide her from them." The Sith, 'Narcis' Kyle had called him, was saying. "Continue the research."

Cara opened her eyes slightly. Then she realised how much pain she was in.

"So she awakens." Narcis smirked.

Cara started to pull herself to her feet. Instinctively she reached for a weapon and realised quickly that she didn't even have her utility belt.

"You are unarmed. There is no way to escape. Any attempt will result in a great deal of pain." Narcis continued.

"The others will come after me, you can't even _begin_ to hope you can win against the best of the Order." Cara said as she glared at him.

"You underestimate my intelligence. As far as your friends are concerned you drowned in the lakes of Yavin." Narcis laughed.

"You can't keep me out of Luke's senses." Cara argued back.

"My fighters activated a shield hiding you from Skywalker's pathetic abilities." Narcis shrugged off Cara's arguments and walked towards a large window.

Cara saw his saber and reached for it with the Force.

The black metal hilt landed safely in her hands and she activated it. The dimly lit room was filled with the red light.

Immediately she swung for Narcis.

Lightening came from his hand and threw her back against the wall.

Cara cried out in pain.

Narcis called the saber back to his hand.

"Aggressive to the end. Just like the rest of your kind." Narcis taunted.

"Wha-What do you mean?" Cara stammered as the pain began to subside.

"I believe you have met my apprentice?" Narcis said as the door opened. The same Sith from Hoth and the outpost came in.

"What is it Master?" he asked.

"Show your face Kelron." Narcis said.

Kelron turned to Cara and lowered the hood that had covered his face on Hoth.

Cara couldn't hold back her shock as his golden eyes met her own.

"Yes, my apprentice is the same as you but he doesn't fight his nature." Narcis smirked.

"I decide what side to fight on, it's not bred into me!" Cara snapped.

"That's where you're wrong." Narcis smirked. "You, Cara, are a Sith by blood."

"Meaning?" Cara asked glaring at him.

"Obviously no one has taught you your history, I'm amazed that Tormel didn't instruct you on the history of the True Sith." Narcis sighed. "Very well, I shall enlighten you to your true heritage, one I might add is one the Jedi would _definitely_ not have informed you of.

When the first Jedi fell the Sith were not a belief, but where their own species. Powerful in the Force that it came naturally to all of them. With war centred beliefs they where a powerful force to be reckoned with, as Jedi fell and joined with them in their exile they brought with them training that further honed the Sith's use of the Force. But in time civil wars broke out for power, the Jedi took advantage of them and attacked all but eradicating the Sith."

"I know this," Cara said irritably, "The Sith where no more, but where one survives it trains an apprentice and so on, blah, blah, blah."

"That's what the dogmatic texts of the Jedi say." Narcis continued. "Not all of the True Sith where lost, slowly their paths crossed and the species started to gather. No longer where they pure, the blood of humans ran through them now. They began their civilisation again on a desert world that lay hidden from they eyes of outsiders. But they where forever changed by their near destruction."

"We are a proud people." Kelron spoke cutting of Narcis. "But no longer flawed as the first True Sith where. When we have left our home many have become great Sith _and_ Jedi. Greatest of all was Enragion."

"But enough history for today." Narcis interrupted Kelron before he could say more. Cara saw a flash of tension between the two. "I shall leave you to your thoughts."

--

Later that night Kelron went to the cell-block where Narcis had sent Cara. Using the Force he erased the guards knowledge of his arrival.

Instead of anything he had expected he was greeted with a kick in the face.

"What the-?" he started to say before being cut off by kick to the gut.

Cara didn't wait for him to recover. Despite having her hands bound she hit Kelron in the head.

Before Kelron fell to the ground he kicked Cara's feet knocking her over as well.

Cara quickly rolled to the side and got to her feet.

By that point Kelron was also on his feet.

"I'm just here to speak with you." He said quickly.

"Yeah right." Cara said getting ready to attack again.

Kelron waved his hand slightly and the cuffs dropped to the ground. He then took his lightsaber from his belt and dropped it on the ground between them.

"Now may I talk?" he asked.

"You attacked me on Hoth, if Kyle hadn't shown up when he did you would have taken me to your Master then, so answer a simple question. Why would I _want_ to speak with you?" Cara eyes him warily.

"If I had taken you at Hoth neither of us would be here now." Kelron sighed. Cara sensed him trying to control his annoyance.

"Are you Sith?" Cara asked.

"In your part of the galaxy yes it is more likely I would be labelled Sith then Jedi. But such labels mean nothing to me." Kelron said as he sat down. Cara remained standing at the other end of the cell.

"Then talk." She said finally.

"Narcis would have you believe his version of your history, of your life and even yourself and Enragion. I offer you the truth." Kelron said evenly.

"You mean your version of it?" Cara asked slightly sarcastic.

"I would not twist my own history just to turn you to Narcis's side. I offer you knowledge so that you may finally make your own decision." Kelron said. Never did he drop eye contact.

"I'll listen." Cara said finally relaxing.

"Thank-you. Much of what Narcis said is true. Yes our people are descended of the True Sith and much has changed. It would take a week in the least to fully describe our culture, our beliefs, our politics and our lives to you. I hope I have this opportunity.

What concerns you now is Enragion. He was born into a noble family. His two older siblings had already achieved some of our highest ranks. One was a Commanding officer of the Unified Army. The other had become a teacher in our Force Academy. Enragion disappointed many as the Force wouldn't speak to him. Yet his parents didn't give up, they had him trained as a soldier and as he grew he gained more power in the Force.

Then outsiders attacked the planet for the very first time. Enragion grew even greater in battle. He won the war for us. He married and had his own family but like many of us he felt the need to do something greater. And he left. But unlike those who left he never came back. The last contact we had with him carried a prophecy. That in our planets greatest time of need his last descendant would return for him and save us with his own powers.

Over the years the bloodline has been dieing. During Imperial times we were attacked and lost most of the bloodline and where left with three small families. Then our new war started and they where all killed.

When I left to find the source of this war I discovered that two were still out here. And the Sith out here orchestrated everything so that their child would be the last one." Kelron paused to watch Cara.

She was staring at the ground.

"We are losing the war Cara. Tomorrow if you show no signs of turning to the Dark Side Narcis intends to drain you of your powers before a gathering of the most powerful Sith Lords in the galaxy. With your power he will become unstoppable and will destroy the Jedi. Then he will take the Republic. And with you gone so goes our home." Kelron finally stood up.

"I have bowed to people I would sooner cut to pieces simply to find if my people have a hope." He said bitterly before continuing. "I won't push you towards a decision, you must decide what is right. I will see you tomorrow Cara." He said before leaving the cell again.

Cara sat down on the ground.

"_Where are you my friends. I need your help. By the Force I need your help more then ever!"_

* * *

A/N: To those Kyle Katarn fans I just started to post a new story _Fate's Hand. _This story focus's on a man named Kaden Kenobi, Obi-Wan's son. However it starts with him as an Imperial along with Kyle! The story mostly focus's on Kaden's eventual redemption but as Kyle is his best friend there is A LOT of Kyle in it! and at the start there is DARK Kyle! So please r and r! 


	14. Draining

A/N: Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter this and the following one or two ar emy favs for this story i reckon!  
Reveiw Response:  
Moreta Lynx, Nerwen Aldarionand ShotgunChief: Thank-you so much:D:D:D

* * *

**Draining**

One of Kyle's favourite places in the Yavin Academy was one of the ancient meditation chambers. The walls, floor and ceiling where the same stone used throughout most of the Masassasi Temples but had been coloured black. Where the walls and ceiling remained smoothed and polished the ground was well worn. A single window looked out towards one of Yavin 4's large swamp lakes, the same lake where Cara had disappeared.

As the day turned to night this was where Kyle came to find some peace.

Once this room would have been clouded with dark energies, but time had purified it and the arrival of the Jedi had changed it.

The setting sun filled the room with amber light.

Kyle heard footsteps entering the room and immediately identified Mara.

She sat down next to him without saying a word.

"Hows the search?" he asked at last.

"Nothing yet." She said quietly.

"I should be out there, no one felt her die she _has_ to be there somewhere!" Kyle snapped.

Mara sat down next to him noticing his efforts to calm himself.

"We're missing something… What about those ships that just took off? I didn't even sense them they have to mean something." Kyle said after a moment.

"What do you mean you couldn't sense them? You mean like a void in the Force?" Mara asked curiously.

"No it's not that they weren't there it was more like I just didn't notice. And I know that wasn't negligence on my part…" Kyle paused frowning.

"If she's alive she'll show up again." Mara tried to comfort her friend.

"She better…" Kyle muttered.

--

Cara bit back a cry as she was roughly dropped onto the cold stone stairs.

She had remained awake after Kelron had left her that night staying in a state of meditation desperately trying to reach out to her friends. However Kelron's words hadn't left her mind. No one needed to warn her about the Grey Sith, in some ways he was more dangerous then an all out evil Sith. He was the kind of person that didn't allow himself to be ruled by the Dark Side and therefore was probably her biggest threat in the Sith stronghold.

Cara had lost track of the time but figured it had been close to morning when the rank fumes had spilled into her cell instantly fogging her mind and placing a wall between her and the Force.

Two guards had then entered and taken her down the hall to this room.

She slipped down at least five stairs before landing at the bottom. Restraints were quickly placed on her wrists. Cara paused to calm her thoughts before she stood up, only then realising just how much trouble she really was in.

--

Kelron watched as Cara surveyed the dark room. The Dark Side weighed heavily upon people in the heart of his Narcis's sanctuary, and it was here that Narcis's grandest plan was to unfold. Cara's eyes flicked up in his direction and locked onto his. He didn't look away.

"Lords and Ladies of the Sith." Narcis stood up as he spoke breaking the contact between him and the Jedi. "It is my great pleasure to welcome you all to this place, you are here because you are all that is left of the great Sith leaders, you are here at my invitation to bring about the glory of the Sith. Together we will bring about the Sith Empire's return and crush the New Republic and the Jedi Order."

Everyone spoke at once. Narcis sat down with a self-satisfied smirk showing beneath his hood, he hushed the crowd quickly so he could continue.

"Some of you I have already spoken to, you rightfully demanded proof of my ability to tip the balance, or at the very least some act of revenge against those who have brought us to this act of desperation. That is why I brought this girl here, Lords and Ladies this is Galena-Cara, the Jedi who has hunted our kind and also the last descendant of the ancient Sith Lord Enragion."

"You fool!" Shouted one of the gathered Sith. "She is friends with some of the most powerful members of the Jedi Order, you will bring about their attention by having her here and alive."

"Jedi she shall be no longer." Narcis said glaring at the Sith. "Today she will face a choice, either to rejoin us in the power of the Dark Side or face the consequences."

"You're an idiot." Cara replied simply.

Kelron could feel the Force gathering around her. How could she not feel it? Nothing should be able to cut someone off from that much power. He knew her abilities were described as dormant, but there was nothing dormant about this! The power was there she just needed help to reach out and take it. Amongst the dark energies of the Sith she shined like a beacon.

If she were to take it she could strike them all down.

"You know the power of the Dark Side." Narcis said as he stepped down towards her. "You can have your power back, and you can find out about your true home by simply returning to the Dark Side."

Kelron held his breath waiting for the response he knew would come.

Cara spat in his face.

Narcis whipped it away. "You foolish child."

Cara glared at him defiantly. "Do your worst, I would rather die then join the Sith."

Narcis sighed and reached under his cloak.

Kelron wanted to warn her.

--

Cara cried out as a sharp pain exploded in her shoulder.

As if from a distance she heard the shouting of the gathered Sith, saw the triumphant gaze of Narcis as he held the blade's hilt, ancient symbols glowing along the length of blade she could see.

She felt her legs give way and stumbled to the ground, vaguely she felt Kelron run to break her fall.

Still Narcis held the blade in his hand.

"In this blade I hold an ancient power, watch as this _Jedi_ is drained of ever bit of the Force, watch as it is given instead to _me_."

Cara tried to reach out to the Force but it slipped from her grasp. She then tried to hold what she had inside of her, but that too was cruelly ripped away leaving her empty and cold.

She had lost.

--

Narcis pulled the blade out of Cara's limp body. The gathered Sith watched with anticipation.

"It has been done!" he declared.

"You said she wouldn't die!" hissed Kelron. "You know I need her!"

"She may not die," Narcis casually dismissed his apprentice, "but if she does survive it will be through grasping what bits of the Force she can, and all that is here is the Dark Side."

Kelron glared at him.

"Unfortunately due to his near insubordination my apprentice will not be joining us on this momentous day. We will strike at the heart of the Jedi! The Yavin Academy will fall beneath our power!" Narcis declared then with a nod to two of his guards he swept out of the room followed by all of the gathered Sith.

Kelron was left behind in the darkness.

--

On Yavin Kyle felt the Force rip through his body strong enough to leave physical pain. Without even thinking he ran to the docking bay and took the _Raven's Claw_, he knew where Cara was.


	15. Empty

A/N- Sorry people! My computer glares at machine and kicks it decided to die for awhile! Luckily I didn't lose all my work but it took awhile to get back online! Now that everything is shiny and working again I'll get this story up and completed and start working on the third!

**Empty**

Kelron held a bacta enriched bandage over the gapping wound on Cara. The guards had informed him that under no circumstances was she to be placed in one of the few Bacta tanks in the fortress. And so he sat with her where she had fallen trying to save her without the Force, too afraid of the consequences.

There was a cry form one of the guards followed by laser fire. Kelron pulled his lightsaber from his side and ignored it.

"Lord Kelron!" came a familiar voice.

"General Khael! What in the Force are you still doing on this rock!" Kelron yelled across the room.

"I am under new orders." Khael said cryptically as more men entered the room.

"Whose?" Kelron said without lowering his saber.

"Grand Admiral Palleon has convinced the Moffs to arrange peace negotiations with the New Republic. The Imperial Remnant has cut all ties to the Sith." Khael said keeping his own blaster trained on Kelron.

"Then what are you still doing here?" Kelron asked.

"I have convinced my superiors that I had noticed one among the Sith who was, shall we say different? You're not what they are." Khael replied.

"Well you were involved in my plot against Narcis so not much guess work there. Why risk it? I could kill you all now and you know it." Kelron said harshly.

"I'm taking a chance on you." Khael said lowering his weapon. "I can help you save the Jedi and form the looks of it your going to need our help."

Kelron nodded and shut down his saber.

Khael didn't waste any time, within a few minutes Cara was in a bacta tank and physically was out of danger. Force related though he didn't have a clue.

Leaving her in the safety of the medical bay he sought out Khael.

"I thought you would come." Khael said when Kelron found him.

"You can imagine I have a lot of questions…" Kelron said evenly.

"Yes well the past has proven the Sith can be difficult as allies… Palleon decided that this time the peace was simply to keep us out of the firing line. We have lost the war against the Republic." Khael said.

"Interesting how we were so concerned with an attack from Jedi or Republic forces that we never even thought to guard against allies," Kelron muttered, "ironic really."

"I must admit though when I discovered your history I requested permission from my superiors to try and convince you to come over to our side." Khael carefully mentioned.

"How much do you know?" Kelron replied just as carefully.

"I know you left a planet in Imperial space, one that we have had trouble locating, I know this planet is your home and is under attack, I know you left searching for a saviour and I know you believe you have found her." Khael watched Kelron's reactions carefully before continuing. "I wish I had known she was the one when we had her on Hoth. I wouldn't have interrogated her at all and immediately sent her to an Imperial strong-hold. You could have escaped your master and saved your people in one stroke."

"Well Narcis may have ruined everything now. I should have dealt with him earlier…" Kelron muttered angrily.

"Sir?" said an approaching Storm-trooper "A ship has entered the planet's atmosphere, it is not a registered Imperial or Sith ship."

Kelron reached out to the Force trying to identify the ship or pilot.

"It's a Jedi." He responded.

"Contact the ship, give them permission to land on the condition that the pilot is unarmed. If necessary use the girl as leverage." Khael said to the trooper.

--

_Cara felt like she was hanging motionless in the complete desolation of her own mind. Previously she had simply fallen into the embrace of the Force, but now it was gone and only the poisonous tendrils of the Dark Side reached to the corners of her mind, dragging her into places she would rather not go, taunting her with promised power._

_Cara felt like she had opened her eyes. She could see herself, younger, in the dark meditation chambers of Tormel's Sith Temple. A glowing red Holocron sat before her covering her young body in its dark light._

"_My Lady?" said a voice at the door._

_Cyan's eyes flicked angrily to the door._

_The speaker cried out in pain._

_It took Cara a moment to remember doing this to those who interrupted her. She had forgotten using the Force to strike at people._

"_My lady I'm sorry! The Master calls for you!" The speaker cried out._

_Cyan stood, pulling her hood over her face and walked out past the crumpled body of the servant without even a word._

_Cara's vision jumped and she could see herself standing beside Tormel. They stood on the raised platform of the throne room, a group of people huddled together below them._

_Cara remembered how their fear had filled the room. Hey attention had been drawn to a young girl the same age as herself._

_Tormel had exchanged words with a man who had been dragged towards him. On a silent signal one of the guards had pulled out a vibro-sword and killed the man._

_The blood sprayed in all directions leaving marks on Tormel and Cyan. The rest of the people had started to scream. The screams had gotten worse as Tormel's guards had stepped in to continue the slaughter. _

_The young girl had run towards the corpse below the platform and looked up at Tormel with hate._

_He had struck her down._

_Cyan had not moved throughout the whole ideal._

_As Tormel had led her away he finally spoke to her._

_Cara could still remember the message._

"_You may have wished for that life, Cyan, the life of a normal child but all those things made those people weak. The Jedi encourage much of that, their families even live amongst them despite often have no connection to the Force. This makes them weak, and I abhor weakness. Besides you have never been a normal child. You will never be weak, remember that I have made you strong, you have grown in the grip of the Force and have learnt from me. No, you will never be weak…"_

--

Kyle was about to land the cloaked ship when an incoming transmission appeared on the screen.

"Jedi, This is General Khael, Imperial officer and leader of the 501 Legion. We have destroyed the Sith element here and are granting you permission to land. As our governments are preparing to reach peace we ask you to come in unarmed. If you fight us we will unfortunately have to use the Jedi here as leverage. Please comply with these orders."

Kyle weighed up the options. And decided to land.

--

Kyle exited the _Raven's Claw_ and placed his lightsaber and blaster at the foot of the ramp.

In front of him stood General Khael and the same Sith from Hoth.

"I thought you said you had destroyed the Sith here." Kyle said sarcastically.

"And we have, but at the moment these things do not matter. You came for the female Jedi." Khael said easily.

"Where is she?" Kyle asked.

Khael paused to answer his com-link.

"_Sir, it's the Jedi she's getting worse."_ Came the voice.

"We're coming." Khael responded and nodded at Kelron who immediately left.

"I'm going with you." Kyle said firmly.

"No you'll have to stay here. I'll send for you if we need you." Khael ordered and left after Kelron.

Kyle calmed himself. They weren't putting him off that easily.


	16. Desperation

A/N: Hey folks, here's the next chapter sorry about all the cliff hangers! (no i'm not :P) This one was so amusing to write, try putting an imperial a jedi and a sort-of-sith in one room. quite a good chapter i reckon. Next chapter the battle starts.  
Nerwen Aldarionand ShotgunChiefthank-you so much for sticking with this story!

* * *

**Desperation**

"What's wrong with her?" Kelron demanded as he entered the med-bay.

"We don't know sir, physically she should be healing, it was, in theory, a simple wound." Replied the medical droid.

"Then get her out of there!" Kelron snapped.

"But Sir-" the droid started.

Kelron held out his hand and the tank started to drain.

Khael arrived as he removed Cara from the tank.

"Why did I not think of this." Kelron was muttering.

"Of what?" Khael asked.

"Drain a Sith or Jedi of their power and they can be less then an ordinary man. But our kind have lived so long in the Force that to strip it entirely from us can lead to death." Kelron said. "We need Katarn."

"Already here." Kyle said as he came through the door.

"How did you-?" stammered Khael.

"Please, its not the first nor the last time that I will sneak through Imperial or Sith bases." Kyle said. "Why do you need me?"

"She needs the Force and this place is drowning in the Dark Side. If she uses that to come back she'll be different and Narcis will have won." Kelron said.

"What about you?" Kyle asked.

"I'm precariously placed in the middle, that's too unstable for her." Kelron glared briefly at Kyle.

"Well what about me then?" Kyle suggested ignoring Kelron's glare.

"That would be better, you're about in the same area of the Force as she is." Kelron nodded.

"Then what do you suggest?" Kyle asked.

"I suggest she drains you of the Force." Kelron said simply.

"What!" Kyle yelled at him.

"If you two would stop arguing and get on with it…" Khael muttered, ignoring the dark glares he got from both of them.

"It's going to be difficult but I can trigger a Force technique from her." He reached out as he spoke and took Cara's hand. "Take her other hand, I'll start a Force drain from you and direct the energy to her. She'll end out getting a bit from both of us at the start. Then she'll have enough to drain some from you. Step away when she's taken enough."

Kyle nodded and took Cara's hand

"Hang in there kid…" he said quietly.

Kelron's arm seemed to glow red when he triggered the Force drain. Kyle let the glow creep over Cara and up his own arm. He gritted his teeth against the discomfort.

Kelron went to step away but was prevented by Cara's hand grasping his own.

"I think something's going wrong!" Kyle said to Kelron.

"I noticed!" he snapped back.

Cara had taken full control of the drain, and had turned it on both of them.

"Just get out of her grip!" Kyle yelled at Kelron.

"Believe it or not but I'm trying!" Kelron snapped back. "If she doesn't let go soon I'll have to try something else…"

"Like?" Kyle asked.

"This." Kelron held out his other hand and shot a bolt of lightening at Cara.

Both Kyle and Kelron felt it through the link but it worked. Cara dropped both their hands.

"I think she got enough." Kelron said sounding a little tired.

Kyle punched him in the face.

"You idiot! Are you _trying_ to kill her?" he yelled.

"Alright!" Khael stepped between them. "I know we are all a little tense but lets resolve this as soon as we can so everyone can go where they are needed."

"He should go." Kelron glared at Kyle. "The Sith are attacking Yavin 4 they'll need you since Narcis has all the power that Cara had earlier combined with his own. _I'm_ going with the Imperials and then home. And I'm taking Cara."

"Over my dead body." Kyle snapped back. "If Yavin is under attack she would want to be there!"

"Alright since technically she is an Imperial prisoner." Khael paused and continued despite the glares he was once again receiving. "I will allow her to be taken to Yavin on the condition that Kelron goes to. In return the Jedi must assist the Imperials in the peace negotiations with the New Republic."

"I'll see what I can do." Kyle said. "We'll take the _Raven's Claw._"

"Fine." Kelron agreed.

* * *

Most of the trip passed before Cara's unconsciousness shifted to sleep.

Kyle found a lot of the trip passed with him sizing Kelron up and vice versa.

"Your not true Sith are you." He finally said.

"My people don't really believe in labels. But these past years have been my darkest." Kelron replied.

Kyle left the conversation there. He reached under the controls for something and handed it to Kelron.

"Switch this with your lightsaber crystal. That way the Jedi wont try and kill you." He said. "You better go check on Cara, we land in under an hour and she might need to fight."

Kelron looked at the blue lightsaber gem and nodded. The rest of the trip consisted of him changing his lightsaber and waiting for Cara to wake up.

* * *

Kyle had difficulty landing due to the heavy fire from three Sith ships.

Kelron came back to the cockpit with Cara.

"Glad to see you with us." Kyle said to Cara before turning his attention back to the ships.

"Dodge to the right and go straight down towards the forests. Then fly low until you reach the Academy. They won't expect that." Kelron said after quickly studying the formation of the battle ships.

Kyle nodded and pulled the ship sharply to the side before sending it into a hurtling dive towards the planet.

"Nice way to wake up…" Cara muttered.

Kyle pulled up sharply and flew just above the tree line.

"Can you fight?" Kelron asked Cara.

Cara thought for awhile before answering.

"I'm still weak but I feel stronger then before. I can drain what I need out of opponents if I have to, but I don't have my lightsabers." She replied.

"I know where they are." Kyle said. "If you can fight your way through with us we can get to them. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Quite sure." Cara nodded. "And Kyle? I'm sorry about err... sucking the Force out of you earlier" she finished sheepishly.

"Nothing to apologise over kid. Just don't kill yourself out there." Kyle responded lowering the ship.

"You know what Luke once told me? There is no 'Light' or 'Dark' side of the Force. Its all in the intentions of the wielder." Cara said as they exited.

"You saying we could have dragged Palpatine in there and let you drain him?" Kyle asked her sarcastically.

"Well, in my state I think I was too easily influenced by the people wielding the Force." Cara paused to glance at Kelron. "That's how I know I can trust both of you."

Kyle began to say something but was cut off.

"_KYLE! Emperor's Black BALLS where the hell have you been?_" shouted Jan's voice through Kyle's com-link.

"Jan!" he practically shouted. "Jan I have Cara and someone else who can help what's going on in there?"

"Well I'm playing baby sitter to the little kids, but there are three other Knights with me so we will be fine and we are safe. But they could really use you guys in there!" Jan replied quickly.

"We're on our way." Kyle said.

"May the Force be with you guys…" Jan said before turning off her own com-link.

"Here we go then." Kyle muttered and led the way through the undergrowth to the closest entrance.


	17. Showdown

A/N: Argh its been a whole month! Sorry guys! In return i worked for two hours on this chapter and made it one chp instead of 2. I really hate writing huge long battles. Tell me how i went :) One more chapter and the second installment is finished! Better get my butt in gear and start working properly on the third... Actually you all have an option here. the third is going to heavily involve Cara and Kelron's people. Is that at all intresting to you guys? or should i skip to the fourth installment. your choice:D

* * *

**Showdown**

Two Sith guards where stationed at the side entrance, both where armed with lightsabers.

"They're Narcis's guards." Kelron said quietly as the group ducked behind cover.

"No problem." Cara said confidently before disappearing into the undergrowth.

"Is it just me…or is she different?" Kyle asked.

"We probably woke her up finally…" Kelron muttered quietly his focus still on the guards.

"Meaning?" Kyle asked.

"Meaning that all those dormant midi-clorians are finally awake. Your not dealing with the limited Knight turned Padawan any more. She probably has enough Force power to rival some Jedi Masters now." Kelron suddenly paused.

Cara dropped down behind the two guards and thrust out an arm sending one of them flying. She grabbed the other before he could react and pushed him down into the ground. Her arm glowed a pale red as she drained him of the Force and knocked him out.

The other guard ran out with his saber activated.

Cara called the unconscious guard's saber to her own hand and activated it in time to block the other saber.

Instead of pulling away the guard tried to trap her in a saber lock.

The two red blades hissed as they where forced together.

Cara suddenly let go with one hand and grabbed the arm of her opponent.

She kicked his knee hard causing a loud snap.

The guard cried out in pain and Cara snatched the lightsaber off of him. Dropping both to the ground she drained him of his energy as well. She let his unconscious body join the other guard.

"Nice…" Kyle said to her.

"Thanks" Cara nodded barely out of breath. "After you." She gestured at the door.

Kyle grinned. She may be a bit different but it was still Cara. It was good to have her back.

--

"LUKE!" Mara called from across the room.

Luke dodged in time and activated his lightsaber again in time to plunge it straight into the Sith attacking him. He rejoined Mara in front of the doors that Jan and the younglings had evacuated from. Ten other Knights stood with them.

"We're too spread out!" one called out to him.

"We can't do anything about that!" Mara called back.

"Jan's last com said that Kyle was back." Luke said

"Let's hope she was right!" Mara said as another wave of Sith came at them.

--

Kyle, Cara and Kelron fought their way through the narrow passageway towards the main hall were Luke had hidden Cara's sabers.

"Were here!" Kyle called to them as he punched in a code to open the door.

The door slid open slowly and they all stepped in.

Someone applauded slowly.

Standing on the raised platform stood Narcis, holding Cara's sabers in one hand and surrounded by other Sith warriors.

Cornered was a group of young Knights including at least three Padawans and Bey Holden.

Outside the main door came sounds of battle.

"As you can see the Academy is lost. Everyone is either captured, killed or in battle. You are all the Academy has left." Narcis paused to laugh. "And look what that is? A turned Sith apprentice, One Jedi Master, and a Force drained Knight, no a _Padawan_. Surrender there is nothing else you can do!"

"Stay back." Cara said quietly, "I've got a trick that might level the playing field but it's a bit uncontrollable."

"As you can see Narcis." Cara began as she walked forward. "I am not as drained as you may have thought. So why don't you just give it your best shot."

Narcis smirked and many of the Sith warriors stepped forward.

"Even at your best you couldn't fight off an army foolish child." Narcis smirked.

"Depends on your definition of best." Cara said gathering her energy.

"Get back." Kelron suddenly shoved Kyle back.

Cara focused the energy and struck the ground with her hand, a field of energy pulsating out from her knocking the surrounding warriors to the ground. Some of them lay unconscious while others screamed in pain.

"Not very Jedi of you." Narcis said without his previous sarcasms.

"No it isn't is it?" Cara said using the distraction to pull her sabers from his hands.

She gripped her weapons and activated the green blades.

At that point Mara and Luke ran in and Kyle and Kelron re-entered.

"Attack!" shouted Narcis.

Lightsabers activated all over the room.

The battle was on.

--

Mara and Kyle both found their way to where the captured Jedi where. A few fell before they could reach them.

Kyle landed in front of Bey Holden in time to block an attack from an attack warrior.

"Get the door open and get the Padawans out of here!" Kyle shouted at him

Bey nodded and started to fight his way to the door.

Mara landed near the Padawans and killed an attacking Sith.

Immediately she spun to defend herself trying to give the Padawans enough time to run.

Three more Sith advanced towards her.

--

Luke found himself fighting against two of the cloaked Sith leaders.

Dodging back and forth he avoided their vicious saber thrusts and managed to keep just out of reach, infuriating the attacking Sith.

His saber spun widely blocking the never-ending barrage of blows.

The Force flowed around him, heightening his reactions keeping him one step out of reach.

He drew out the battle trying to give time to Mara and Kyle as they hurriedly evacuated the captives.

One blow came close to taking off his hand.

Luke dodged and struck out, his saber took off the attacker's arm.

Luke was recovered in seconds and continued his fight against the other Sith.

--

"I will destroy you both for this." Narcis said dropping his Sith cloak as he walked towards Cara and Kelron.

Kelron activated his lightsaber, causing Narcis to hesitate only briefly at the unexpected blue blade.

"How dare you turn on me…" he snarled at his former apprentice.

"You were never my master to turn on." Kelron spat back.

Kelron jumped forward to attack but leapt back at the last moment when Cara jumped forward at the last second.

Narcis jumped onto the defensive at the unexpected attack.

Blue and green blades met red as all three moved rapidly into the fray, dodging and attacking.

Despite being against three lightsabers Narcis was good.

Viciously he bounced each of his defences into blows desperately keeping Cara and Kelron guessing.

If they where to move in on him he could very well lose…

--

Kyle and Mara were having problems of their own.

Slowly they had gotten themselves surrounded and where now back to back on the defensive trying to gain the upper hand.

There was only so much they could do against the Force empowered army.

"WATCH OUT!" yelled a voice from the side door.

Both Mara and Kyle leapt using the Force to throw them out of the way.

A rocket missile landed where they had previously been, hitting the group that had surrounded them.

Kyle and Mara fell to the ground.

"Jan!" Kyle yelled.

Jan grinned and gave him mock salute by raising the large rocket launcher to her head and then re loading.

"Typical Jan." Mara said to him. "You say a gun is no use against Sith, so she finds a bigger gun."

Kyle smirked and blocked an attack before it hit Mara.

"Come on Mara we have a battle to win, bad guys to defeat!" he said almost sounding cheery.

--

Narcis barely noticed that his forces were being decimated. Everything was focused on the two in front of him.

After draining Cara's powers he had thought he would be unstoppable.

Now the brat had awoken to an even greater power, and was combining that with his previous apprentice.

Cara had focused everything on the immediate battle.

The Force swirled around her more vibrant then ever before, guiding her.

But it was also binding her to Kelron.

Their attacks became smoother.

Cara feigned an attack on his legs.

Kelron attacked his arms.

Narcis began to lose ground.

With the two powerful minds Force-melded into one he knew he would lose unless he broke the connection.

They had to fall they had to die!

Grimly he gripped his saber tighter.

He focused on his former apprentice.

A vicious blow caught Kelron off balance.

Narcis shot a bolt of lightening into him.

Kelron went flying across the room.

Cara quickly caught him with the Force.

Narcis attacked.

Cara dropped to the ground and rolled.

Narcis moved in.

He plunged his lightsaber down towards her.

"No!" Kelron yelled and leapt forward.

The distraction was enough.

A sudden pain ripped through his arm.

Looking at it he saw it fall to the ground and Cara move back out of reach.

Kelron's saber was at his throat.

"Call off your warriors, maybe then I will spare you." Kelron said quietly.

"You bastard apprentice. The Jedi will never accept you or the girl, you're both too Sith for them! You-" Narcis was cut off as Kelron's saber went straight through his neck severing his head.

"Let's help your friends clean up." Kelron suggested.

"Good idea." Cara replied.


	18. Leaving

**A/N **Here we go! The finish up for this story, I just started working on the third :)

* * *

**Leaving **

The Sith attack had been devastating. It had left much damage and had taken many lives.

Luke sent most of the Masters to find all the survivors and to take them out of the Temple so he could speak to them all.

He walked out with Cara and Kelron.

"You do realise that Kelron may not be as…easily accepted as you were Cara." Luke said after awhile.

Cara exchanged a glance with Kelron.

"I know. And there will be great difficulty for myself, after all I have seemingly returned from Sith capture more attuned to the Force then ever before. There will be too many questions." She said.

"You know I will stand by both of you." Luke said quietly, noticing that she was leading up to something hard.

"But now the Imperial Remnant wants peace, the Jedi also have never been under more scrutiny and the Sith have been near decimated in this attack. But you will need to do a lot of work to rebuild from the devastation it has caused the Jedi. And it is best that I am not here to get in the way." Cara said.

"You mean you're-?" Luke began a little shocked.

"I'm leaving." Cara said. "It's time I found out who I really am, and where I belong."

--

It didn't take long for the news to spread.

Once decided on the matter it didn't take long for Cara to prepare. Only a few hours passed and she and Kelron were in the docking bay about to leave in the two x-wings Luke had given to them.

"May the Force be with you both." Luke said. "Your welcome back at any time."

Cara hugged him tightly. "Thank-you for everything. Say good bye to Joran for me."

"Look after yourself Cara." Mara said to her then smirked. "It's a shame you'll miss the wedding."

"Mara!" Luke sputtered suddenly.

The others just grinned. Cara had a feeling that Luke wouldn't be hearing the end of this from Kyle for awhile.

"Don't be strangers, I may need your help to bail Kyle out of trouble sometime." Jan said with a grin.

"I'm sure you'll manage fine on your own." Cara said grinning as well.

Cara glanced at Kyle and swallowed. This was a hard good bye.

"Now don't get mushie on me kid." Kyle said.

Cara hugged him anyway.

"I'll be back Kyle. Eventually." She said.

Kyle hugged her back and smiled.

"I'll hold you to that." Kyle added. "Go on, get outta here before we throw you both out." He said grinning.

Cara laughed and climbed into her X-Wing.

"If anything happens to her I'm holding you accountable Kelron!" Kyle yelled.

"Yeah whatever…" Kelron replied casually with half a smile.

The two X-Wings rolled towards the opened hanger doors and took off one after the other.

Luke, Mara, Kyle and Jan watched until both fighters disappeared.

--

"You ready for this?" Kelron asked as he prepped the fighter for hyper-space.

"Completely." Cara responded.

"See you at the first point." Kelron said leaping into hyper-space.

Cara grinned and followed.

---------------------------------------------

Next…

**Grey Jedi Chronicles: Dark Heritage (3)**

**Cara is finally fully attuned to the Force. For the first time she is sure of where she stands and is finally on her way to discover her heritage. But being the prophesised saviour of a planet may prove to be a whole new challenge as Cara is pitted against an army that has held its position against a whole Force strong army. And that might be the easiest challange.**

**Starts with no original Star Wars characters. Will bring a couple of them in later.**


End file.
